


Never Let Go

by Soapbubbles (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Fem!Levi, Female Levi, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Mild Abuse, Mostly revolves around Levi and Eren, Original Character(s), Seme Eren, Smoking, Titanic AU, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), older Eren, younger Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Soapbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, a 20 year old lady born into the family of the Ackermans. After her father leaves her mother with only a good name and a lot of debt, Levi is forced to marry someone she does not want to marry in order to save her family's reputation.<br/>Eren is a 23 year old artist, who has nothing much to his name other than his art, some clothes, and a few cigarettes, but he wins a third class ticket to the Titanic in a poker game.<br/>The two meet and it is love at first sight.<br/>A retelling of Titanic (movie-1997) but with ereri and some snk characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a multi-chapter fic that I wrote based off of my old one shot, this has been floating around in my head for like 2 years but I finally had the guts to write it and post it. This is entirely written for my entertainment so im sorry if any information is incorrect and I hope you will stick around and read this fic. Keep in mind that not every character from snk will be in this, and yes sometimes they will be 'out of character' but its an AU so obviously they will be. Considering i have nothing to do all summer this will be updated quite frequently as long as everyone likes it. There is also Levi/Erwin but that isnt endgame or anything so i dont feel the need to tag them and clog that tag with something that isnt eruri. This is my first multi chapter fic and im a bit nervous so I hope you enjoy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a multi-chapter fic that I wrote based off of my old one shot, this has been floating around in my head for like 2 years but I finally had the guts to write it and post it. This is entirely written for my entertainment so im sorry if any information is incorrect and I hope you will stick around and read this fic. Keep in mind that not every character from snk will be in this, and yes sometimes they will be 'out of character' but its an AU so obviously they will be. Considering i have nothing to do all summer this will be updated quite frequently as long as everyone likes it. There is also Levi/Erwin but that isnt endgame or anything so i dont feel the need to tag them and clog that tag with something that isnt eruri. This is my first multi chapter fic and im a bit nervous so I hope you enjoy..
> 
> *i don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or the characters nor do I own titanic or any of the scenes/the plot. This is just for fun.*

On April 10th 1912, the Titanic was to set sail on its maiden voyage. The ship was to carry many of the wealthiest people in the world, along with many emigrants from Great Britain, Ireland, and all over Europe aiming to build new lives elsewhere.

But nobody knew of the impending disaster that was yet to strike.

The dock was a very busy place that day, filled with passengers getting ready to board, and even people who were there just to see the newly built ship with their own eyes. Afterall, the ship was said to be the largest vessel ever built. It was also said to be unsinkable. Everyone who had tickets to board the RMS Titanic started making their way towards the ship for ticket checking, name recordings, health inspections, and getting luggage and cargo stored.

A loud car horn grabbed the attention of the people crowded on the dock. A shiny, maroon coloured car made it's way through and scared the crowd so that they eventually moved out of the way, giving the car a pathway through and they all stayed out of the way as another identical car trailed behind it.

The car eventually halted and the driver opened the back door with an outreached hand to help the passenger out and out stepped Levi Ackerman, a first class lady born into the 'wealthy' family of the Ackermans. The girl adorned long, jet black wavy hair but it was pinned in an updo on her head, along with an ivory skin tone and ice coloured eyes.The girl was wearing a suit dress that was an off white colour, with purple around the collar, and purple stripes running horizontally. The outfit was finished with a purple sun hat topped with a big lavender coloured bow and white gloves on her hands.

Following behind her was her fiancé, Erwin Smith who was a tall and broad man who had golden blond hair. Erwin worked alongside the designers, engineers and others that put their efforts into constructing the ship, and had also funded the construction financially so strictly speaking, he held partial ownership of the Titanic.

After Erwin stepped out, the blonde assisted Levi's mother, Kuchel Ackerman. Levi inherited all of her features from Kuchel, head to toe. The only difference was that Levi, at the age of 20, looked younger than her mother of course. She was a splitting image of her mother at that age. A beautiful girl that any man would want as a wife.

Levi's mother had played a large part in Levi meeting her fiancé and the younger lady was not entirely pleased with that situation, she did not want to be placed into a marriage like she was a pawn in a game of chess. She wanted to choose who she married, but that was not happening.

As the trio were finally outside their vehicle and on the dock, they could get a look at the massive vessel with their own eyes, and one of them was not too impressed.

"It doesn't look very special or any bigger than any other ship I've seen," Levi said to Erwin, shifting her large purple sun hat out of her eyes and gazed at the ship and not looking at him.

The size of the Titanic seemed to be ineffective in awing her like it had many others.

The man looked down at Levi with an expression of annoyance, Levi was always such a hard one to please.

"You can complain about something else later Levi. You should be happy you are one who gets the chance to board this ship. Not to mention you're boarding as first class. You should be honored." The taller said sternly to his soon to be wife.

The raven just rolled her eyes.

"Enough with that," Kuchel said softly, "we should all enjoy this once in a lifetime opportunity."

The blond smiled at the women, closing the car door, "my apologies Ms. Ackerman, your daughter is just very hard to please." the man chuckled and led the ladies to board.

Levi couldn't help but think she was going to America locked in chains.  
  


* * *

 

In the small bar filled with smoke, a poker game was being held. But not just any poker game, this game had 2 third class tickets for the Titanic on the table, along with someone's hard earned money.

The winner would take all.

There were four men at the round table, each betting everything they had. The first two people at the table were some Swedish men who spoke little English, the other 2 were Eren and Jean. The one named Eren, had a messy chocolate coloured mop of hair, along with emerald coloured eyes and caramel skin.

Eren was a young man at the age of 23, who had nothing other than some clothes, the art portfolio he carried around with him, a couple of cigarettes, and a little bit of change that he had already bet in the poker game he and his friend were currently apart of.

"I cannot believe you just put down all our money, you idiot," Jean had bitterly whispered to Eren through gritted teeth, while the two Swedish men were whispering something about losing their tickets, "What are we supposed to do when you fuck up?"

"I don't think I have anything to lose, and when you got nothing to lose, you got nothing to lose" the brunet said nonchalantly, blowing out a breath of smoke and studying his share of cards.

The men at the table all swapped cards, then Eren put down one of his cards and picked up another from a pile, not letting anyone see through his poker face, even though inside he was a nervous wreck.

Eren put his smouldering cigarette down in an ashtray and looked up from his cards at Jean, "alright, someone's life is about to change," Eren said looking around at everyone at the table, "what do you got horse face?"

Jean puts his cards onto the table with a disappointed look on his face, then the rest of the men put their cards down one at a time.

But Eren didn't put down his cards.

"Shit," the brunet said, but he wasn't saying that in the way everyone thought he was, "I'm sorry Jean, but-"

"You jackass!" Jean shouted at Eren and stood up, "that was everything I-" the sandy blonde stated but was interrupted halfway through his sentence.

"But you're not going to see your mom for a long time" the young man continued, sounding sad but not for long, "because we're going to America! Full house boys!" Eren shouted, slamming his cards onto the table with a giant grin affixed on his face.

The other guys at the table had mixed expressions of anger, and envy plastered on their faces, while Eren and Jean were ecstatic and had a little celebration dance going on at the other side of the table.

Winning these tickets was one of the best things that could have ever happened to Eren, he would get to start a new life in America. Being stuck in Europe for years was a complete fiasco for him, the only good thing he got out of it was some art inspiration. Re-locating to America for the second time was going to be a blessing.

The brunet's happy thoughts were interrupted by the bartender, "no, Titanic goes to America, in five minutes!" The man said, pointing at the grandfather clock in the corner of the bar.

In the background, the horn of the boat was heard and the two friends looked at each other for a second with wide eyes, then scrambled to grab the tickets and money off the table. With their bags of few belongings over their shoulders, they booked it out of the bar started running towards the boarding stations in front of the boat.

As they were running, Eren hollered behind him to Jean, "we're riding in high style now!" The brunette said as he ducked under a beam that was attached to a part of the vessel. "We're practically royalty!"

"I'm going to America and I'm going to become a millionaire!" Jean shouted back at Eren, the two almost running into horses and a carriage but dodging just in time.

"You aren't if you don't hurry up dumbass, I got the tickets." Even though Jean knew Eren was just joking with him, he still rolled his eyes.

The pair arrived at one of the boarding stations just in time, as the crewmen were starting to detach the bridge from the door going into the ship. Eren yelled at them to wait as he and Jean were running up the ramp.

"Have you both been through the lice check?" Asked the crewmen, one of the boys lied and said they had when in fact they hadn't. But neither had lice anyways.

The man accepted their tickets and the two jumped over the space between the boat and the ramp, careful not to fall through the gap and into the deep water.

"We're the luckiest sons of bitches, you know that?" Eren spoke to Jean, while they were running down the hall.

Eventually they found their way to the deck of the boat and found a spot against the railing that wasn't occupied by other people. People down below were untying the spring lines that prevented the Titanic from floating away from the dock.

Slowly but surely, the boat floated away from the dock a little bit, just enough so that when the propellers started to turn, it could move. All the passengers near the railings started waving and yelling goodbye to all the people on the dock, including Eren.

"You don't know anyone down there, why the hell are you saying goodbye?" Jean asked Eren, looking at him like he was insane.

"That's not the point dumbass" replied Eren. Jean just rolled his eyes again, but joined in with Eren and the other passengers.

The two looked and acted like they hated each other, but they were pretty good friends, infact they went through thick and thin together.

Soon enough, the two giant propellers in the water started rotating as the engines were turned on, and the boat started moving away from the dock at a quicker speed.

Soon the passengers stopped waving goodbye and all went to find the rooms they would be staying in for the entire voyage.

The two boys walked through the slightly crowded hallways in the steerage section of the boat, which was the lower section underneath the deck, but not exactly in the basement, as that was where the engine rooms were.

"G-60, G-60, G-60," Eren kept repeating the number of their room, until they came across it, "well, time to meet our new roommates" Eren said while he opened the door.

Once the two entered the room, Eren started introducing himself and his friend, the two settled into their rooms and beds, but not without a little argument over who got the top bunk of course. Eren decided to let Jean have it this time.

Eren couldn't help but think that this was going to be one of the best times of his life.

He had no clue what was in store for him over the next couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay me for finishing a second chapter. I dont think ill include chapter summaries, instead ill just let you find out what happens, all ill say is the two lovebirds finally meet. Again i apologize for my bad writing/mistakes, but im pretty fond of this chapter and i tried to make it as long as i could. so enjoy :3

The rooms in the first class section of the ship were very nice, the rooms were cozy, there was plenty of room for passenger’s belongings, there was a constant flow of servants and maids through the hallways ready to tend to anyone’s needs, each room had their own bathrooms, and the motion of the boat was also least felt in that area, making sure everyone was not disturbed and had a peaceful time during the voyage. It was a home away from home for them.

The suite Levi and her family were currently staying in was even nicer and larger, considering her betrothed had assisted with the creation of the Titanic, he earned them one of the larger suites. The rooms were not very colourful, the walls mostly consisted of mahogany coloured wood. But it was still luxurious compared to the steerage rooms downstairs that probably had rats crawling around from the shipyard.

The room was presently filled with servants bringing in and helping to set up the family's things. Levi was mainly focused on her many paintings done by various artists, completely ignoring any other items being brought into the room. Levi always enjoyed looking at art, it was food for her soul, made her feel alive when nothing else did, and took her on a journey she never thought she'd ever be able to take. She had enough artworks bought for her that she could almost set up an entire art gallery in her room.

One of the maids asked her if she wanted all of her paintings out, the girl replied by saying yes and that the room needed more colour.

“If i'm going to be staying in here for a long time, then i'd like the room to be brighter.”

The girl held her favourite painting that was painted on a large canvas and done with multiple colours of oil paints. Levi was staring hard at it, admiring the artist’s hard work, that was until her fiancé ruined her moment.

"Not those finger paintings again, those were certainly a waste of my money." Erwin said, while taking a sip from the glass filled with whiskey in his hand.

 _‘The difference between you and I is that I have a taste in art and you do not’_ is what Levi wanted to say, but decided against it in order to not get on his bad side this soon into the trip.

She opted for saying, "They're fascinating, this one reminds me of being in a dream."

"Who is the artist?" The maid standing beside her asked in a meek voice.

"Something Picasso." Levi replied with a small smile, walking into her bedroom to set the painting down on a display easel, this way she could enjoy this wonderful piece all by herself without any more criticism.

"He won't get anywhere painting like that, trust me.” Erwin said to Levi as she walked out of the room, then he continued ordering the servants where to put the rest of their things.

* * *

By the second afternoon of the Titanic's voyage, they were heading west off the coast of Ireland, with nothing but ocean lying ahead and the Captain and his men decided to change the ship's slow speed to full speed.

Some of the crewmen and the captain looked out their window in the bridge of the ship, noticing two males standing at the bow of the ship. Those two boys were none other than Eren and Jean.

The two were staring down into the water, expecting to see fish of some sort, and right then a couple of dolphins came up, leaped out of the water and returned back in.

Eren shouted and pointed to the one that leaped out again, “look at that one!” The boy exclaimed with a smile.

They were both mesmerized by the Dolphins and just the fact that they were on the Titanic.

That was a fact that Eren still couldn't believe. But as he stood there at the tip of the boat, with the wind blowing through his hair and the feeling of the mist blowing onto his skin, he finally took in that he was indeed on the Titanic.

"I can see the Statue of Liberty already," Jean joked, making a gesture with his index finger and thumb indicating something very minuscule, "of course it's really small though." The two laughed at Jean's joke.

* * *

"She is the largest moving object, ever made by man in all of history." One of the men sitting at the table said.

That person so happened to be one of the naval architects of the Titanic, named Moblit. This man was the second leading architect that worked along side the first, that one being Hange Zoë.

The two had a working partnership. They both planned all of the stages of building the vessel, constructed it, and completed blueprints of the boat.

You could say the two were polar opposites, Hange being outgoing and sometimes louder than they should be and Moblit being a quiet man who kept to himself unless he needed to work with someone.

But the two were not lacking any intelligence or collaboration.

Levi was currently sitting at the table in the first class dining hall accompanied by her mother and Erwin. They were joined by a few other people about to have an early dinner, and enjoying a lively conversation about the construction of the Titanic.

Although Levi was not really listening to nor enjoying what anyone had to say, she was more interested in finding a cigarette, but she did listen in here and there.

Moblit was going on about how Hange was a great partner to work with and that they were the reason the vessel was constructed in the first place.

"I may have knocked her together, but it was Moblit's idea. He envisioned a steamer so grand, and luxurious that its supremacy would not be challenged, and here she is." After Hange's words, Erwin proposed a toast and the whole table took part in it.

Except for Levi.

The raven covertly reached for a cigarette and lighter across the table and lit it, putting it to her mouth and taking in a breath then blowing it out, she felt more relaxed instantly after all the tension left her small body.

The servants soon came by and started to take food requests, and Levi's mother eventually noticed her daughter with the smoke in her hand, after a cloud of smoke flew in her face.

"You know I don't you doing that Levi." Kuchel scolded her, switching from staring at the girl to the cigarette in her hand, waiting for her to put it out.

But she kept the smoke until Erwin snatched it out of her hand and smudged it out.

"She knows." Erwin said after he had taken it. Kuchel smiled at him. Her mother seemed to like Erwin more than Levi did.

Levi hated when her fiancé spoke for her. She had her own opinion and her own voice, and she thought she should be allowed to voice it and do what she wanted. She didn't want to just sit there like a porcelain doll on a shelf for everyone to look at.

One of the servants came to ask what the couple wanted for their dinner, and of course Erwin answered for Levi as well. Not even bothering to ask if she enjoyed what he had requested for her until after the servant walked away.

"You like lamb, right sweet pea?"

The blond turned to ask his soon to be wife. She just smiled and nodded, not letting it show that she was quite flustered.

One of the women at the table made a subtle remark at how Erwin babied Levi, and she mentally thanked the women for that, with a little smirk. She knew it would tick her betrothed off.

Erwin just chuckled at the woman's comment.

Levi believed the women at the table was named Sasha. The girl got along with her because the other lady had a great sense of humour, and she almost felt like Sasha saw through her, realized that she wasn't happy with her current marriage situation.

The atmosphere quickly changed at the table when someone changed the subject with a question of, 'who thought of the name Titanic?'

"I wanted to convey sheer size, and size means stability. Luxury, beauty, and above all strength was on my mind, and I felt Titanic represented all of that." Moblit responded, but before he continued, Levi decided she would say something.

"Have you heard of Dr. Freud, Mr. Moblit?" Levi questioned, the raven saw in the corner of her eye Hange, staring at her through those giant glasses that sat on their face. But Levi had been reading this man's books lately and quite enjoyed them therefore, she thought she would make a joke relating to one of them, so she continued, "his ideas about the male preoccupation with size, might be of some interest with you."

Everyone around the table snickered, except for her intended, Kuchel, and of course, Moblit looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

But Kuchel was appalled at what her daughter just said. She couldn't believe she stepped out of line like that, especially during a fancy dinner. Kuchel did not raise her to act that way, she raised her so that she would grow up to be a respectful woman, not a childish one.

"What has gotten into you Levi?!" The mother questioned bitterly. If she didn't receive an answer from Levi now, she expected to have one in the privacy of their own room.

Levi definitely anticipated a lecture from Kuchel and some maltreatment from Erwin later tonight. But she thought it was all worth it to see the faces of everyone at the table.

The lady excused herself from the table, holding up the end of her mint green dress to avoid falling. As she walked away, she overheard someone wishing Erwin luck on ‘handling’ her when they were married. Levi thought her eyes might fall out of her head when she rolled them.

* * *

On the deck, the sun was shining bright and the waves rushing down below were loud. People were happily walking around, and the children were playing little games that they made up.

Eren sat on a bench with his sketch book and piece of charcoal in hand. The brunette was drawing a man holding his daughter up on the railings, looking down into the blue.

He studied the little girl and her father well and transferred exactly what he saw onto the paper. Meanwhile, Jean was sitting beside Eren along with their newfound friend, Marco.

"The ship is nice, isn't it?" Jean asked, looking around at the vessel.

"Yes, it's an Irish ship too." Marco replied, also looking around at everything. Jean and him then engaged in a conversation about the Titanic, while Eren decided to take a break from his drawing and look around.

The two tone haired boy got distracted by a crewman walking a few barking dogs along the deck and scoffed, "they just bring the damn first class dogs down here to shit." He said watching the dogs and the man continue walking.

Eren reminded him that, "they are letting us know what our rank is in the scheme of things." He said laughing but it wasn't very funny to him, "Like we could forget anyways"

Marco started to ask Eren questions about his drawings, but he could hardly hear him. His attention was suddenly pulled to the top deck, where he noticed a small but beautiful lady, walking towards the railings and resting her hands on them. He noticed she didn't look too happy. He wished he could change that.

Eren still couldn't take his eyes away from her, his mouth was even wide open that if there were flies around, he would have caught them.

The boy thought he couldn't get any more love struck, until the girl turned her head and made eye contact with him across the deck.

If Eren was standing close enough to her, he would've been able to see a blush on her pale cheeks, but he wasn't.

One of the other boys noticed Eren's expression, and followed his line of sight revealing what he was staring at. Marco just smiled and waved his hand in front of Eren's face.

Marco said to Eren he should forget getting that girl. She was obviously first class. He was third. They wouldn't have a chance even getting to speak to each other.

"You'd might as well have angels fly out of your ass as get next to the likes of her."

The brunet boy's moment was ruined when he saw a tall blonde man come and take hold of the girls thin arm, but the girl just shook him off and walked away with the man following behind her.

Eren knew what Marco said was right, but something was pulling him to that tiny raven beauty. The boy felt like a dog going after a cat. But he wanted to know her, to touch her, but he didn't even know her. Yet.

Eren prayed to whatever god there was that he would get to see that girl again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if anyone caught on to the joke Levi made, but it was basically a gay/dick joke (Im 99% sure)  
> I decided to keep Hange as they/them because thats what it is in the manga and i also didnt want to piss anyone off but in the time this takes place, a women wouldnt be a ship builder and i am a female and I don't agree with that, I know that it's sexist but lets face it, thats really how it was..so keep that in mind thats not my doing im just making it realistic and relevant. 
> 
> I do enjoy receiving comments, it motivates me to keep writing. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter three, I still feel my chapters are to short and vague but that's just how I write. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyways, nobody is probably reading this anyways! But to anyone who is, again, I hope you enjoy.

After the late lunch, Levi retired to her room to have some peace and quiet for a little while until she were to be forced to dress up like a doll as usual, and attend another gathering that would mostly be the same as the rest of them.

Except that this one was being held in her and Erwin's honour, celebrating their engagement.

The night would just be spent listening to some chatter about what was apparently important to the first class men and women, along with sharing their wedding plans, and talking about their future life together after the big day.

Although Levi felt like she was just being locked up in a cage for the rest of her life, made to be the perfect wife her future husband and mother expected her to be.

A couple hours later, Levi found herself in the same dining room, sitting at the same white cloth covered table, with all the same wealthy individuals.

Whenever these get togethers were held, she felt like she was standing at the edge of a cliff, ready to jump off with nobody ready to pull her back.

But no matter what, she always felt like this.

Not even 10 minutes into the event, and some young ladies were fawning over Levi's diamond engagement ring around a finger on her left hand.

_'You can have the ring and take my unfavourable fiancé too.'_

Is what the raven wanted to say to the flock of girls, but settled on just answering their petty questions, smiling and pretending to be interested in the conversation, even when she'd rather be anywhere else, talking about anything else.

Before long, food was served and Levi couldn't be any happier that this social gathering was closer to being over and that the ladies stopped asking her questions. So she thought, until someone asked Levi and Erwin a personal question, one that should have been between the couple and no one else.

"When do you two plan on starting a family?" One of the older women asked, smiling at the couple.

Levi suddenly felt like a cornered animal.

Levi knew the women wasn't meaning any harm with this question, after all she was most likely just curious. But the raven couldn't help but feel nauseated and uncomfortable after hearing it, she knew she would be expected to have children but she wanted to avoid the topic altogether until the wedding was over and she was required to talk about it.

Levi didn't even want to think about getting in a bed with the blond man.

Levi was so appalled that she couldn't stay to hear what her fiancé had to say in reply to the question, nor did she want to. So the raven excused herself quickly and left the table. The girl felt Erwin and her mother's harsh stare watching her walk away but she didn't care, she needed to leave.

The raven was so overwhelmed and filled with many different emotions varying from anger to sorrow, and she didn't know how to handle it all. It was all too much.

She was 20 years old, being pushed into a marriage just so that her mother was happy and just so her family would not end up living a lower class life and got to keep all their riches along with their reputation.

The girl had no say in any of this but it was her life! The only thing she even got to choose was the theme colours of their wedding, and her gown.

Levi soon found herself running across the deck, at the verge of tears. She didn't care where her legs were taking her as long as it was far away from that dining room filled with the same small minded and pretentious people.

A small crowd of people were right in her path but she just pushed through them, leaving the people wondering why the young lady was so upset, but she just kept running further and then up a flight of stairs until she eventually stopped, out of breathe, and standing at the very edge of the ship.

* * *

 

Eren felt like he needed a little break from staying in the small and crowded room in third class, away from the other three guys who occupied it with him, he is a usually a social butterfly but sometimes needed a break just like everybody did.

He also needed a cigarette.

That was the reason he found himself laying on an alright bench, enjoying a cigarette, and staring up at the night sky that was filled with bright and shining stars. He even got to witness a shooting star.

The brunet thought this night couldn't be any better.

The young man's thoughts were invaded when he heard the fast paced clicking of heels on the ground, and a female's heavy breathing.

Eren sat up on the bench and looked around for the person it belonged to, finding a small dark haired girl in a long red dress. She was looking around trying to see if anyone was watching her then continued to climb over the railing. Once she was over, she moved her arms behind her to grip the railing, and look down at the dark and rushing water.

Eren took a closer look at her and realized it was the girl he was love struck by earlier today.

And then he realized she was standing on the railings ready to jump off and he needed to get up and actually do something instead of gawk at her.

Once he got up, he started to slowly approach the girl in order not to scare her. The raven was still breathing heavily, but not from the running she just did, it was out of panic. When Eren was about 3 feet away from the girl, he softly spoke to her.

"Don't do it." The tall brunet said, reaching a hand out to her. Suddenly, the lady whipped her head around meeting Eren's gaze.

"Stay back," she spoke, more sharply than Eren expected to come from such a small person, "don't come any closer!"

Eren wasn't giving up any time soon though, "come on, just give me your hand and I'll pull you back," Eren said to the girl, still with an outreached hand.

He wasn't going to let this young lady take her own life, he didn't know what was troubling her but they were on the Titanic, on their way to New York City. Everyone should be enjoying these couple of days.

"No! Stay where you are!" She said with a defiant glare directed towards Eren, "I mean it, I'm going to jump!"

"no you won't," Eren said, slowly walking towards the railing to throw the butt of his cigarette overboard. He heard a quiet scoff.

"What do you mean 'no you won't'? Don't try to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!"

Eren didn't expect the girl to be that bold.

"Well, if you were actually going to jump, you would have done it already."

"Go away you're distracting me."

"I can't, I'm involved now," Eren said with a small smile, "if you let go, I'm going to jump in there after you." He still wasn't giving up on this young lady.

Just to let her know that he wasn't joking, he started to take off the thick coat he was wearing, and began to untie his shoelaces. This also stalled the girl and gave him more time to talk her out of what she said she was going to do.

"Don't be absurd, you would be killed." She said rolling her eyes, but Eren cut in saying he was a great swimmer and that he'd be able to save her.

"To be honest, I'm a lot more concerned about the temperature of the water," Eren said, slipping off one of his shoes, this seemed to partially bring the girl back to reality, as she raised her thin black eyebrows and her eyes widened, head turning to look back down at the water below her.

"How cold?" She questioned.

"Freezing cold, maybe a couple degrees over." Eren said, the girl sharply turned her head towards Eren, with a harsh glare like before attached to her pretty face, "I lived there for a bit when I was younger, one time I went Ice fishing, ice fishing is where-"

"Yes! I know what ice fishing is!"

Once she finished shouting at Eren, he continued talking, "sorry, I thought you looked more like an indoors type of girl." He said, eyes skimming over her body, "anyways, I went through thin ice once and fell right in the water, and I'm telling you it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all at once, and it'd be no different than falling down into that water, right beneath you." Eren spoke quietly but sharply, with intents to scare her.

Eren watched her look from his own face and back to the water again, obviously contemplating her decision, but Eren kept talking and he was going to keep talking until she came back over the rails.

"You can hardly breath, you can hardly think, that's why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you, but I don't have a choice and you do, so you could get me off the hook here by giving me your hand and coming back over."

"You're crazy" she said, still not budging.

'Stubborn thing' Eren thought, but it only attracted him more.

"That's what everyone says, but with all due respect miss, I'm not the one hanging off the edge of a ship." Eren threw back at her.

She didn't notice that the young man had gotten close to her, close enough that he could reach a hand right in front of her, in which he did.

"Come on, you really don't want to do this."

The raven finally cracked and slowly lifted her hand from the railing, and put it in Eren's larger hand. The brunet thought he'd felt a spark go through him when he'd touched her hand, and he felt like he was meant to have this thin hand in his.

The young man helped her gradually turn her body around on the rail to face him, and then blue eyes met green.

If Eren was love struck seeing her all the way across the deck, he didn't know what he was now. The lady had eyes that were sharp but soft at the same time, thin pink lips, and topped with a small button nose.

Eren thought he'd never seen someone more beautiful than her.

Eren slipped a hand onto her lower back, assuring that she wouldn't fall back.

"I'm Eren Jaeger"

"Levi Ackerman, and that's a strange last name you have." Levi said with a small smile.

Eren just smiled back at her.

The taller of the two held Levi tight when she slowly lifted her right leg over the railing, in attempt to straddle it until she could lift her other leg up and over the bars and be rested on steady ground again. But the raven was wearing a lacy, long dress, so in exchange part of the lace got caught on the heel of her shoe.

With wide eyes and a gasp, the girl lost balance and fell.

But Eren had a strong grip on both her hands, holding her up, and leaving her dangling.

Levi began to scream at the top of her lungs, trying with all her might to hang on to Eren's hands. The latter was using all the strength he had to pull the lady up.

"Help! Help me! Pull me up!" The raven screamed, with tears that appeared quickly, running down her pale face.

"I got you! You're going to be fine!" Eren replied, still trying to pull the girl up, while she still continued to scream. But Eren could understand why she was screaming, after all, she was hanging off the edge of a ship, with an 800 foot drop beneath her followed by thousands of feet of ice cold water.

With a few loud grunts, screams from the girl, and strain on his arms and back, Eren tugged with all the power he could get out of his body.

The young man successfully pulled Levi over the metal bars and away from her possible death, only to pull her so hard that she fell on her back, on the polished wood of deck.

Levi also hadn't let go of Eren's arms during her fall, and brought the boy down with her, only to have him lying on top of her.

Eren soon realized that the small girl's screaming had been brought to the attention of 2 crewmen and attracted them over. Just to add on to that, the position the two were in didn't make anything look better.

Eren knew he was in some deep trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, until next time, goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here i am with another chapter! So sorry that its still short. i really cant write any longer chapters.. Thank you for those few people who commented, you got me going to get this chapter out.
> 
> Fact: A one-way ticket for first class parlor would cost you around $4350 in 1912, which is the equivalent to $50,000 today!
> 
> *from this chapter and on im going to give one fact about the titanic from a book that i have.

Once Eren fully realized that he was basically pinning levi to the ground it was too late. There were already 2 crewmen running towards the pair. As soon as the men reached them, Eren immediately jumped off of the girl and backed away, leaving the raven sprawled on the deck in shock.

“What the hell is this?” one of the men spoke, approaching them with the other man behind him. The bulky blonde man soon realized what was going on, or what he believed was going on according to what he was looking at and he was going to go ballistic. “Stand back! Don't move an inch!” he shouted, pointing at Eren.

“I’ll go get the master-at-arms.” the other taller man said quietly to his partner.

Eren knew he was right before. He really was in some deep shit.

The master-at-arms was basically the police department of the ship, in charge of keeping order, and enforcing laws and rules regarding the people onboard the ship, because even though you were aboard a ship, didn't mean that laws were no longer in effect. The man saying he was going to fetch the master-at-arms only meant one thing.

Eren was going to be detained for no valid reason.

Within a matter of minutes, the brunette found himself being handcuffed by an official officer and being interrogated by a very tall and displeased blond man dressed in a very fancy outfit. The same blond man that he saw with Levi on the first class deck earlier. The young man didn't like the other when he first witnessed him, and he disliked him even more now that he's actually met him.

“What made you think that you could put your hands on my fiancé? The man said while coming to stand in front of Eren, in a flustered state, “answer my question!” he shouted, expecting a very clear answer from the brunet, but not receiving one.

Eren was completely stumped and unable to come up with an answer for the man, after all he never meant to fall on top of the girl, he also didn't ‘put his hands’ on the girl in any carnal manner. It was only to save the young lady, and if anyone was there to witness that part and not just the compromising position the two had going on then they would have understood what was really going on and Eren would not be in this risky situation.

Just before the taller man would have let punches full of anger rain down on Eren, the girl surprisingly stopped him, shouting at him as she stormed up to him from her spot on the bench that Eren was sitting on before he got himself into this mess.

“Erwin! wait!” Levi shouted, running up to said man and looking up at him, “i-it was an accident, alright?”

Erwin turned to acknowledge the girl, “an accident?” the man repeated, eyebrows raised in utter disbelief.

“Yes!” she continued, “it was stupid really, I was leaning over the rails, looking at the…” Levi stalled while making up her excuse, but she had a rotating motion going on with her index finger in the air, and Erwin thought she was on to something.

“The propellers?” he questioned her, and the girls eyes lit up.

“Yes! The propellers, and while I was looking over I slipped and fell but Eren here saved me” she said with a smile across her face, probably hoping the man would believe her without any questions.

“She wanted to see the propellers” the blond said out loud with a chuckle, the others who had joined him on the deck once they were told about the situation with his fiancé laughed as well. Another man that had short black hair and a scowl on his face made a comment along the lines of ‘women and machinery do not mix’

Levi discreetly rolled her eyes. Just because she was a female did not mean she couldn't be fascinated by machinery. Not that she was or that was what she was really looking down at, but still!

“Was that really the way of it then?” the same man who spit out the sexist comment asked Eren, eyeing him down.

“Yes, that was pretty much it.” The brunette had lied before to get himself out of sticky situations, and he had no problem lying himself out of this one. The man Eren didn't know seemed to be pleased with that answer.

“Well, the boy is a hero then!” the man exclaimed.

“Good, then we can get back to our dinner.” Erwin said, a hand on Levi’s lower back beginning to guide her back into the warmthness of the ship. But before they could continue walking, a man that Eren noticed to be even taller than Erwin, but looked similar, suggested that Erwin give the brunette a reward.

“I think a 20 should do it, Mike?” the man said, tossing Eren a crisp paper pill.

“Is that the going rate to save the woman you love?” Levi asked, exasperated at the fact that the men before her thought that someone should be paid to save another's life. She felt even more degraded upon witnessing that.

“Are you yet again displeased with that?” Erwin asked, gazing down at his fiancé with his sharp blue eyes, “just to make you happy I'll offer something else.” He continued, walking over to Eren.

“Perhaps you would like to join us for a dinner tomorrow night, maybe tell the rest of first class about your heroic doing?” The blond inquired.

“Count me in.” Eren replied, a forced smile plastered onto his face. He didn't really want to be looked down upon by all the rich men and women anymore than he had to during this trip, but he'd do anything to get a chance to see Levi again. The boy was really infatuated with the small raven, there was something about her that he was just dying to witness again.

Maybe he was just infatuated by her soft and shiny ebony hair, her plump lips, the fact that she was so tiny but held so much attitude, or maybe it was her small but not too small breas-

‘You're going way too far Eren!” He thought to himself, in the end he hardly knew her and she was quite obviously taken by another man.

Eren's thoughts were interrupted when the other tall man from before began to ask him a question.

“It's humorous, how the girl fell so suddenly but you still had time to remove some of your clothes.” The man said, gesturing to Eren’s forgotten shoes and coat lying on the ground.

Did Eren really seem like the type of guy to take advantage of someone?

He didn't think so, but apparently everyone else did.

* * *

After the unique night that Levi partook in, she yet again retired to her room early. She was not expecting to hear a knock at her door when she made it clear she was done for the night. But who really thought of her feelings anyways.

The raven turned in her chair in front of her vanity table to see her fiancé standing in the doorway, holding a black velvet box in his hand.

“I know you've been under the weather lately, and I don't pretend to know why. I intended to save this for the engagement party next week,” The man held up the small black box, while walking over to Levi and taking a seat beside her, “but I thought tonight instead that this would cheer you up.” He extended, opening up the box in front of his soon to be wife.

“My goodness” she exclaimed, reaching out to touch the sapphire diamond [necklace](http://p.globalsources.com/IMAGES/PDT/BIG/829/B1057028829.jpg) that sat in the box.

“Consider this to be a reminder of my feelings for you, it's diamond,” the blond man said, picking up the necklace to place it on Levi's thin neck, only so she could see how beautiful the necklace was on her, “56 carats to be exact, it was also worn by King Louis himself, it was also called ‘Le coeur de la mer.” Erwin said.

“The heart of the ocean” Levi said, looking up at him, “this is so overwhelming.” The girl laughed.

“It's royalty Levi, we are royalty, you deserve this,” he said, looking right into Levi's eyes, “you know there's nothing I couldn't give you. I couldn't deny you if you wouldn't deny me. Just please, open up your heart Levi.” The man added.

Levi was at a loss for words. She did not know how to reply to the man, not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i do hope you enjoyed. Just thought i would say that i tried writing this as if levi was also a boy but it was quite hard and too many things would have to be altered, so much that half the story wouldnt be relevant. I also do not hate Erwin, i actually really love him but he was the only one i could see playing the role he does in this, and im also very upset over chapter84 of the manga so this chapter goes out to Erwin! Goodnight!/good day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: There were 20,000 bottles of beer, 1,500 bottles of wine, and 8,000 cigars on board the Titanic, all for the first class passengers.

The following afternoon, Levi had surprisingly and somehow reunited with Eren again. It was unexpected for this to happen until dinner time, seeing how Eren was invited to the dinner but not necessarily invited to be on the first class deck area of the ship. But nonetheless Levi ran into him in that area.

The two found themselves strolling around and conversing over how nice the weather was today; sunny with not one cloud in the sky.

"You'd expect it to be much more cold out here, considering how cold you told me the water was, last night" Levi said, walking alongside the tall brunet who was smiling, bigger than you'd expect.

'What was making him so happy?' The girl wondered.

"Well, I guess it's because the sun is shining and all," the boy replied, "so, we've walked about a mile around this deck, and talked about how great the weather is but I'm assuming there's something you really want to speak to me about." He said turning his head to look down at the raven, who was wearing a long off-white dress, with golden floral patterns, and matching golden shrug on her shoulders.

"E-eren, I'd like to thank you for what you did last night," she spoke quietly, not really sure how to say this, but she needed to, "not just for pulling me back, but for your discretion, not saying anything about it to any of them."

"You're welcome." Eren said, still adorning that bright and uplifting smile of his. How could a smile make someone so attractive?

No, he wasn't wearing the same fancy suits that all the first class men wore, he wore simple trousers, white button-up, and suspenders. But the clothes were not what made up a person.

Levi thought that there wasn't one part of Eren that wasn't attractive, his smile was just the finishing touch.

"I know what you're thinking, poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery?" The raven said, that's exactly what she looked like, a little rich girl, one who only cared about her looks and her money. But looks could be deceiving. That really wasn't the case, she had much more feelings than that.

Except she was starting to find herself caring a whole lot about what she looked like in front of Eren.

"No, that's not what I was thinking at all," The young man replied, smile leaving his face once the serious conversation began, "what I was thinking was, what could have happened to cause you to think you had no way out."

Levi felt a lump in her throat, the beginning of tears in her eyes, but she pushed the feelings aside.

"It was everything, my whole world came crashing down on me, and I was powerless to stop it." The smaller said, raising her left hand to show the brunet the engagement ring resting on her.

She saw Eren's eyes widen, as he touched her hand and took in the sight of the enormous diamond ring that called her thin finger home.

"God look at that thing!" Eren exclaimed, "You know, you would've gone straight down. Have you had fallen in." The boy said, over exaggerating.

But she didn't see the humour and she sighed, turning away with slightly furrowed brows, walking to stand at the railing while looking out at sea.

"1000 invitations were sent out, and nobody seems to think that's enough! I just feel like I'm going to be standing in the middle of the crowded room, screaming and nobody will even look up!" Levi cried out, trying her best not to break down. But then she was asked a question that completely bewildered her.

"Do you love him?'

The young lady turned to look at Eren, "pardon?" She asked, thin filled-in eyebrows raised slightly.

"Do you love him?" He repeated, staring at her.

"You're being very rude right now, you shouldn't be asking me this!" She declared with a scoff. Of course she didn't really love him, her fiancé. But that wasn't something that should really be known by Eren. Or anyone. So she chose to excuse the question.

"It's a simple question, do you love the guy or not." Eren continued with a laugh.

"This is not a suitable conversation!"

"Why can't you answer the question?"

The small raven just scoffed and awkwardly laughed while walking a few steps away from the taller man, the palm of her hand pressed to her forehead, pushing away a headache.

"This is absurd! I am not having this conversation, you are rude, uncouth, a-and presumptuous, and I am leaving!" She said, grabbing ahold of the brunet's large hand, shaking it much longer than normal, "Mr. jaeger, Eren, I sought this out to thank you but-"

"You've insulted me." Eren said with a grin on his face.

Levi had still not stopped shaking his hand.

"Well you deserved it."

"Right."

"Right!"

"I thought you were leaving?"

"I am!" The girl hollered, turning to walk away but only getting a few steps away before she turned back around, "you are so annoying! I don't have to leave! This is my part of the ship, you leave!"

The tallest of the two raised his eyebrows, "ha! Now look who's being rude!" He shouted back at the girl standing a few steps away from him.

She just scoffed again along with an eye roll, and walked back over to Eren, grabbing the portfolio under his arm, "what is this stupid thing you carry around with you?" She said slowly opening the brown thick book, "what are you, some kind of artist or something?"

As Levi opened the portfolio, she noticed how amazing these drawings actually were. They were all black and white, done in charcoal, and mostly consisted of people. But most of them were women.

"These are exquisite," she said quietly.

"They didn't think much about them where I did them." Eren spoke.

As Levi flipped to the next drawing, she was stunned to see a naked women laying on a bed, "well well." She said looking up, but hiding the book as an older man passed in front of them.

"That was the best thing about traveling to Paris, lots of women were willing to take their clothes off." Eren said, and Levi was shocked to hear that, staring wide eyed at the brunet.

As Levi kept flipping through she noticed Eren drew the same woman over and over again, "you must have really liked this woman?" She said, looking back up at him.

But the boy didn't elaborate on that. But he did show and tell her about another.

"You see this woman, she would sit at a bar every night, wearing every piece of jewelry she owned, waiting for her lover." He said, pointing at a drawing of an older, bigger women, with long hair, wearing multiple necklaces, rings, and bracelets.

"You really have a gift Eren," she said, "you really do, you see people."

"I see you." He added, looking at Levi's ice blue eyes.

"And?"

"You wouldn't have jumped." Eren replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. This chapter was fun to write because Eren and Levi interacted the entire chapter, no interruptions! I thought this chapter was one of the longer ones, but apparently it's still short I'm sorry, but I may post another chapter very very very soon too!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: Only 16 wooden lifeboats and four collapsible boats were carried, enough to accommodate 1,178 people, only one-third of Titanic's total capacity, but more than legally required.
> 
> Fact from 'the telegraph- Titanic: 40 fascinating facts.'

"We are making excellent time." Said the young blond man.

The latter was named Armin, who held the Titanic's captain as his position. He was responsible for the ship's safe and efficient operation, navigation, safety and security state, crew management, and other important tasks.

Armin didn't have any experience commanding a passenger liner as big as the Titanic but he did have much experience with other ships and jobs on those ships. Being the captain of this ship was a very big task but he has the skills and brains.

"The press knows about the size of this ship," Moblit said, pausing to inhale a breath of smoke from his cigar, "I want them to marvel at her speed, we need to give them something new to print, the voyage of the Titanic must make headlines."

"I would prefer to not push the engines until they've been properly run in." Armin disagreed, watching a few older women walk out of the room.

"I understand that this is entirely up to you but wouldn't it be nice if we surprised everyone by arriving in New York earlier than expected? It would also be the highlight of your career." The man continued, trying to convince the other to change his mind, and it worked.

"Very well then." Armin said, standing up to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eren and Levi were still out and enjoying the sunset on the deck, with the brunet telling the girl about some of his past adventures.

"So after that I worked on a squid boat, then after that I went to Los Angeles and to the Santa Monica pier where I did portraits for 10 cents each." Eren said, reminiscing on some of the things he had done a little while back.

Even though he had little money, he still managed to do a lot of things and go to places that others haven't. He definitely wasn't missing out.

"Why can't I be like you? Just go somewhere and do whatever I want." Levi said, looking over at Eren. "Say, we'll go there, to that pier, even if we only talk about it-"

"No we'll go there, we'll drink cheap beer, go on the roller coaster till we throw up," Eren spoke with a smile, enjoying the sound of Levi's quiet laugh, "we'll also go horseback riding, but you have to do it like a cowboy, none of that sidesaddle stuff." Levi raised her eyebrows.

"You mean like with one leg on each side?!" Levi burst out loud, and received a nod. She was never allowed to ride a horse like that! Nor has she ever tried. Eren was insane!

"Will you show me how?" Levi questioned with a smirk.

"Sure, if you'd like."

"I definitely want you to teach me how to ride like a man." The raven said after a pause, contemplating whether she really should ask for that. But after she thought about it, she really didn't care anymore, she wasn't just a doll, she was a human being and should be allowed to do and say whatever she wanted without anyone's consent or approval.

"And chew tobacco like a man!?" Eren suggested, with a fake southern accent, and the girl nodded.

"A-and spit like like a man!" Levi shouted jokingly.

"What, you didn't learn that in finishing school?" The brunet received a shake of the head with another laugh.

"Come on, I'll show you." Said the taller of the two, grabbing the girls hand and leading her away from where they were, and into a spot where they could literally spit into the water.

"Eren no! I can't do this!" Levi shouted, but she still adorned that cute smile on her pink plump lips, so Eren knew she wasn't really totally against the idea.

Once the two reached the spot away from all of the other people, the boy cleared his throat noisily, and spat into the water, then looked over at the raven.

"That's disgusting!" Levi shouted, eyes and mouth wide open in shock, but Eren just stared and expected her to take her turn, and she did.

But it wasn't like Eren's.

"That was pitiful. You've really gotta hawk it back!" Eren declared, grabbing onto the railing, "arch your neck, get some leverage!" And said young man spat a large amount of saliva into the ocean again, "did you see the range on that thing!?" He said, eyes wide open.

Just as the young man was starting to show the girl how to 'spit like a man' again, the raven saw from the corner of her eye, her mother walking towards the pair followed by her bevy of ladies.

So Levi smacked the brunet's arm, getting him to stop what he was doing. So he did, turning around only to be met by Levi's mother's straight and disapproving face.

"Mother!" Levi shouted walking a few steps over to Kuchel, "may I introduce Eren Jaeger." She said, hand gesturing over to the man standing beside her.

"Charming." Kuchel said dully.

One of the ladies who had long brown hair and tan skin, subtly pointed to her chin while looking at Eren, who caught on to what she was doing, and wiped his chin with his sleeve.

Crap. That wasn't a great start.

Of course these ladies were told about the man who saved Levi's life, and they were all gracious of the man, also interested in meeting him but Kuchel looked at Eren like an insect. An insect that needed to be squashed immediately.

"I guess you're a great man to have around in a sticky situation?" The brunette from before said to Eren.

Said brunette was actually one of the nicest first class women, she was very laid back and really enjoyed her food. Also, she actually had a sense of humour that Levi appreciated.

The small girl's thoughts were interrupted by the blaring of a trumpet announcing dinner.

"Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like that!" Sasha hollered.

Levi soon grabbed ahold of her mother's arm declaring that they should go and get dressed, leading her mother back to their room, but not before turning around to speak to her newfound friend.

"See you at dinner, Eren." She said, waving to the other, while subtly pursing her lips.

As the ladies all went to get ready, Eren remained where he was, along with Sasha.

"Hey, do you know what your about to get into?" The taller shook his head, "you're about to go into the snake pit. What do you plan on wearing?,"

Eren waved his hands Infront of his body, meaning he was wearing exactly what he already was.

"I believe I have something just for you, follow me." The lady said, walking away with Eren close behind her.

Tonight was going to be an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a pretty short chapter again. This chapter is just continuing on from the last chapter's events. I hate making excuses but I just wanted to say that updates will probably slow down a little bit because I started school. But no worries because I will NOT abandon this and I won't even let there be no updates for long either so all is good. Also, Armin and Sasha are introduced, even though the characters they play are old and they aren't, I thought they fit them well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: The last supper served to first-class passengers consisted of 11 courses.
> 
> Who could eat that much food?!!

After a few minutes of walking through the first class hallways, and multiple glares from multiple people of first class later, Eren and Sasha had reached their destination. Sasha's apartment for the time being.

Before the young man even had a chance to look around, he was rushed into a small dressing room, where there were three tall mahogany wardrobes lined up against the walls, all presumably filled with expensive garments.

The female brunette had walked up to the wardrobe and flung its doors open, revealing a closet full of black suits, and other men's accessories. To who they belonged, Eren did not know.

Turning around to look at the brunet, Sasha ran her eyes up and down the boys body, "I make men's suits for a hobby during my free time, and I'm positive you'll fit them," she said with a grin, turning around to pick one out

A few minutes later, Eren found himself clad in black and white, from head to toe. This outfit was a perfect fit.

Apparently Sasha also knew how to properly style hair as well, as Eren's thick brown hair was now gelled back with not a strand out of place.

"I knew it!" Sasha shouted, maybe a little too loudly for being in such a small room, "you shine just like a new penny."

* * *

Soon enough, Eren had arrived at the grand staircase. The room had a high 12 foot white ceiling, decorated with vine like designs intricately carved into it while the staircase was made of white oak, all polished up to perfection.

On the wall in the middle, hung a impressively large grandfather clock, that read 7:05pm.

You could not forget the magnificent violin and cello players lining the vicinity, playing uplifting tunes to welcome the same guests.

Eren continued walking down the steps, where other wealthy people also stood, meeting up with their acquaintances, and he was to do this too. Once he found her.

After he reached the bottom of the stairs, he took a look around at the other men in his area, noticing what they were doing, they're postures, and gestures.

Eren looked like he was apart of the higher class, but the way he awkwardly stood there made it seem otherwise, so he was quick to copy the others. With his hand behind his back and back straight up, he waited.

But not before long, he saw Levi's mother and annoyingly perfect fiancé, and he knew if they were here then Levi must not be far behind.

Sooner than later, the small raven showed herself at the top of the staircase, dressed beautifully as usual, in a long red dress with black bead and lace work over top and elbow length white gloves, her face adorned in the usual makeup but no less perfect.

The raven smiled when she made eye contact with him and he did the same, walking over to meet her at the end of the stairs. Taking her smaller hand in his, he placed a gentle kiss on it.

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once and always wanted to do it." Eren said managing to hold back his laughter, but Levi couldn't.

The girl grabbed ahold of the taller's arm and led him over to her fiancé, tapping on his arm to get his attention.

"Darling, you still remember Eren right? Well doesn't he look amazing?" Levi questioned, looking up at the blond.

"That is amazing," Erwin said, turning around to look at the pair, "you could almost pass for a gentleman." He said, in a not pleased tone, but turned away to lead Levi's mother through the giant French doors, into the dining room, and to their table.

"Almost." Eren said, trying with all his might not to glare at the other man.

"Please ignore him, you really do look amazing, Eren." Levi said, leaning into the young man's side, "lets go." The small girl said, pulling him into the room.

Pushing past the few men and women in front of the doorway, the two joined Kuchel and Erwin again. Even though Eren would totally rather not have to be within ten feet of Levi's fiancé, it was pretty hard considering he basically owned this place.

The dining room was a very large area full of large, white cloth covered tables, with red Santana rose and lit candle centrepieces, and crystal chandeliers hanging above. It was a loud room, filled with thick chatter and the musician's music.

"See that man over there? That's Nile Dok, the richest man on the ship. And his wife, she's around my age. See how she tries to hide it? Quite the scandal," Levi chuckled, "and that woman over there, she makes naughty lingerie, it's actually quite popular," she continued, waving at the women but looking at Eren from the corner of her eye.

The woman from before, Sasha, seemed to have come out of nowhere and joined the two, grabbing onto the brunet's arm.

"You look nervous, just pretend you own a goldmine and you'll be fine." She whispered to him, letting go of his arm and walking away to find her seat while everyone else did the same.

Once he sat, Eren took a sip of the wine from the glass in front of him. That wasn't the only thing in front of him. There were about 4 plates, 1 bowl, many different types of appetizers, and 7 different types of utensils.

What could one possibly do with all these utensils?

He needed to calm his nerves.  
But before he could do that, he was asked a question that he really wished wasn't asked.

"So, tell us how it is down in steerage, Eren." Levi's mother asked, looking him right in the eye from across the table.

Of course she had to put him on the spot. After all, she really didn't like him.

"Oh yes, Eren here is joining us from third class. He was invited because he saved my fiancé from a little accident." Erwin said, with a grin plastered on his face.

"Eren showed me some of his artwork today, he is quite the artist." Levi spoke aloud to everyone, with a smile and rosy cheeks.

"Levi and I have different thoughts on what fine art is." The blond said, looking over at her.

"Where exactly do you live, Eren?" Kuchel asked.

"Right now my address is the RMS Titanic, after that I'm not too sure."

"And how do you have the means to travel?"

"I work from job to job, I won my ticket here at a lucky hand in poker, a very lucky hand." Said Eren glancing over to Levi who was laughing over a glass of wine.

"A real man makes his own luck?" Erwin inquired, receiving a nod in reply.

"And you enjoy living life like that?" Kuchel still kept pushing the young man, but this time the table went silent.

"Yes I do ma'am. I'm sitting here with you fine people aren't I?" Eren posed. "I've got everything I need, the air in my lungs and blank sheets of paper. I like waking up not knowing who I'll meet and where I'll be. Life's short and I don't intend on wasting it. You've got to make it count." The brunet said, raising a glass.

"Well said." Someone at the table said.

"To making it count." Said Levi, raising her glass in a toast as everyone else followed.

* * *

The agonizing dinner was close to ending, and Eren couldn't have been more thankful. Sure it was nice pigging out on caviar, meats, bread, wine, and such, but he still couldn't help but feel out of place.

"Are you joining us for cigars and brandy, Eren?" One of the older men by the name of Darius asked, "you wouldn't want to stay here with the woman."

The younger man shook his head, "I must be getting back now." He said.

At the other side of the table, Levi's soon to be husband leaned down to say something to the girl before walking away with the other men, but Eren could not hear what he had said.

But he couldn't help but wish that was him whispering into her ear and not the other man.

On the way out, Erwin passed by Eren, "it was great of you to come." He said, with a straight face.

'Yeah its great that you're leaving too.' Eren thought.

Making his way over to Levi, he pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and held it in his hand before placing a goodbye kiss on Levi's thin one.

"Leaving so soon?" Said the smaller with a frown.

The boy saw Kuchel watching him with her catlike eyes from across the table, so he opted for a handshake with the raven, discreetly slipping the paper into her hand.

"Time for me to row with the other slaves."

Levi just smiled awkwardly, and watched Eren walk out the door.

The girl turned around in her seat to make sure her mother wasn't looking, thankfully she was now distracted by the older women.

It would have been a nightmare had she of seen her daughter opening something from a man that was not her betrothed.

So quickly, Levi unfolded the piece of paper under the table.

_"Make it count._   
_Meet me at the clock."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo we're getting further into the story and I'm excited about writing more!!
> 
> I feel like this chapter was mostly dialogue but it was important.
> 
> I'd really love some feedback from anyone too, but please be nice about it. I really want to be more descriptive with my writing but I really don't know how, works if anyone could help me I'd love you forever.
> 
> Is anyone able to explain how to do italic and bold for words on here ? I would really appreciate it
> 
> Thank you for reading


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: of the 2,208 passengers and crew on board the Titanic, only 705 survived. In total 1,503 people were lost. As the water was so cold, many of the people died from hypothermia.

_'What could he possibly expect to acquire from me at the clock?'_ Levi thought, as she stood up while lifting the heavy gown her mother insisted she wore tonight.

The young woman didn't worry about her mother wondering where she was off to now, as she would most likely be thinking her daughter was off to retire for the night, keeping in mind she would not want to wait for her fiancé to get back. He would be spending the rest of the night smoking cigars and drinking with the other first class men, in which she was not allowed to partake in.

Levi scoffed to herself. Why do men have to be so arrogant?

The raven unhurriedly walked out of the dining room, bidding goodbye to the other females and crewmen left inside.

As she rounded the corner and saw the grand staircase, she was met with that wonderfully, handsome tan face she really admired, though she wouldn't admit out loud. Or couldn't.

Once Eren saw her, he walked down the steps, to meet her at the bottom and took her silk gloved hand in his.

"So do you want to go to a real party?" He asked, with a gleam in his eye. But what did he mean by a real party?

Before she could even ask that question, she was being tugged along beside him, pushing past women which in return gave stern looks, and out of the first class lounge.

The sun was setting along the blue ocean horizon, all that could be seen of the fireball was a sliver of it and it's ending rays of light.

The duo jogged their way along the newly shined wooden floor of the deck, even though the female had a hard time keeping up with the brunet in her heels, she still pushed herself along.

Minutes of jogging and the clicking of heels later, they reached the sickly white coloured hallway leading down to the third class area of the ship. Even though this was only the hallway, Levi couldn't believe how different it was compared to her section of the Titanic. It looked like they didn't even try to make it look remotely appealing, just a quick dry wall job, white paint, and some signs hung up. It was depressing.

Setting the differences aside, Levi followed the young man, who hadn't let go of her hand yet, down the hall, and down a flight of stairs.

As they descended, the faint sound of bagpipes, drums, fiddles, and other instruments were heard from down the hall.

Once Eren and Levi reached the bottom, the boy lead the way to a door at the end of the hall, which obviously lead to the source of the music. It had gotten louder the closer they were to the door.

"Are you ready?" Asked the brunet, hand moving to rest on the bronze doorknob.

"For what?" Levi said, looking up to make eye contact with the other, without giving an answer to her, Eren twisted the doorknob and opened the door revealing an actual party going on inside.

Small red painted lips opened in shock.

There were hundreds of men and women, some dancing on a makeshift stage others playing the instruments they heard before. The room was riotous, with singing and shouting, and the uproarious sound of feet dancing against the wood floor.

Although she couldn't hear herself think, Levi didn't mind. This party seemed to be much more lively than any of the first class gatherings she ever attended. This actually seemed fun.

Eren walked into the room like he owned the place and grabbed two glasses of ale that were already poured on a table, one for himself and one for the girl who followed behind him.

The brunet turned around to hand her the glass and lead her with a gentle hand on her lower back, over to take a seat on an empty crate. He assumed that the raven wouldn't want to dance with him or anyone else right away. Seeing as she's never been downstairs in third class before, she was probably a bit uncomfortable.

Eren made sure the young lady was content sitting down with a drink in her hand, and then he was off to dance a few feet away on the stage. But of course he planned to have Levi dance with him very soon.

The girl hesitantly took a sip of her drink while watching Eren dance with a little girl, and a smile on her face.

She had never had a drink of ale before, and she wasn't too sure on how it was going to taste. She was only ever allowed to drink champagne and wine, as beer and other liquor was for the men. Apparently everything was for the men. It was ridiculous if you asked her.

Nonetheless, she got to taste it now. And it was marvellous. It tasted sweet and bubbly, and she would soon begin to feel its effects.

Watching Eren dance with the little girl was truly sweet, she could sit there all night and watch.

On one side of Levi there were two older men chugging their glasses of beer down, in a competition to see who could finish first. With a laugh, she turned back to the man sitting on the other side of her who was attempting to speak to her. But she had no idea what he was saying, because she didn't speak the language he was speaking, which she assumed was either Irish or Swedish.

She was also in no place to befriend a second man on this voyage. She wasn't really in any place to befriend any man on this trip, she was suppose to be devoted to her soon to be husband, really she was suppose to be in their room waiting for him to get back. But that wasn't the case right now. She was going to have some fun.

Speaking of the first man, she heard him lean down to say something to the little girl.

"I'm going to go with her now, okay?" Eren said, pointing over to Levi. The girl gave him a little pout but she backed up, making room for the other female, who was reluctant to come on stage.

"Come on," Eren said with a smile, stretching out his large hand to her, "I know you want to dance."

She shook her head, "I-I really can't dance, Eren."

"Yes you can," Said the brunet, ignoring her and pulling her up on the stage with him, "I know you can, you're just too scared."

When Levi got pulled up on the stage, she tried to back out and move back off the stage, but the young man was having none of that.

"You need to get closer." He said, slipping a warm hand around her almost nonexistent waist and pulled her close against his chest. Levi's face went beet red. But she ignored it and leaned against him, so close she could feel his steady heartbeat.

The musicians soon changed their song to a much more fast paced and upbeat one, and Levi found herself beginning to move in a circle with Eren across the stage.  
Their feet surprisingly moved in sync, even though Levi didn't know the dance they were doing. It was a simple Irish jig, which didn't take long to get the hang of.

The alcohol quickly took affect of both Eren and Levi's heads, the pair spun around on stage together, not caring at all what they looked like or who was watching them.

The young woman could feel the body heat radiating off of Eren since she was so close to him, but it didn't bother her. Usually being this close to someone would, but it didn't. It felt almost natural, like she belonged against him.

The brunet decided to let go of Levi's waist to instead grab ahold of her thin hands, and then spun around quickly, making her dizzy and unsteady, "Eren wait!" She shouted, but not in any seriousness. But the boy stopped spinning them and instead proceeded to show the ravenette a different kind of dance.

Flipping off his black shoes, Eren started to do a tap dance of sorts. The girl stood beside him and watched him dance, it was fast paced just like the music. The boy put his left foot out and tapped it against the floor, followed by his right, and kicked his left foot out sliding from toe to heel against the floor, then hopped to do the same with his other foot.

The young lady was no fledgling to tap dancing either, she made that obvious by the way she was easily able to copy Eren's performance, she may have been able to do it better too.

There was sweat glistening on the brunet's skin, and Levi thought there was probably sweat all over her own, her makeup must have been a mess too. She was also almost panting and quite out of breath from the dancing, additionally the large room was very warm too.

Noticing this, Eren rushed over to a table where two men were arm wrestling, and stole their unattended drinks, he quickly returned to hand one to her. Receiving the glass, she started to chug it down all in one, while he watched with raised eyebrows.

"What?" She questioned, taking in much needed air after drinking so fast, "you think just because I'm a first class girl I can't drink?" He shook his head.

The raven looked over and saw the same two men fighting presumably over their arm wrestling match and walked over to the table.

"You guys think you're big tough men?" She asked, and reached over the table to take the cigarette from one mans lips to place it at her own, "let's see you try and do this." She said, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

The alcohol was definitely getting to her head.

She walked a foot over to where Eren was standing and asked him to hold to end of her dress, placing it in his hand. Kicking off her red velvet heels, she decided to show the men a painful trick she learned during ballet. First, she put her feet close beside one another, and began raising her arms above her head, while slowly raising to stand on her toes, then to the very tip of her big toes. It was extremely painful, an aching, shooting pain went up her legs. Once the cramping became too much, she fell with a shout, only to have Eren catch her, with his warm hands.

She stared into his emerald green eyes and he stared back into her icy eyes. Neither of them listened to the people clapping, they just stared at each other. Levi never really realized how much she liked Eren until now. She knew he was extremely handsome, but she didn't know how wonderful his personality was. He seemed to be fun, happy, unpredictable but in a good way. She knew she was beginning to be infatuated with him, but now it felt like it was more than just infatuation, she feels like she's known him all her life, like he's the one she should be marrying in a couple weeks instead of Erwin.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I haven't done that in years." Levi answered, with possibly the biggest smile Eren has seen on her face since he met her almost 2 days ago.

What the duo didn't see was her fiancé's personal assistant there to retrieve Levi and take her back to first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is pretty good but I did have a hard time writing the dancing scene. Nonetheless I hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: First-class passengers were given a music book containing 352 songs. Musicians on board were required to know them all, in case requests were made.

Levi stood facing the large full body length mirror in her dressing area, staring at her self. Her hair was in a curled ponytail that fell from the back of her head to near her right breast, tied with a tiny silk bow. Her face powdered pale with a dusting of rouge on her cheeks, bright blue eyes thinly outlined with liner, and lips stained pink. Of course this was all done by her lady's maid. She was definitely able to do her own makeup but her mother insisted she had someone do it for her.

The small girl ignored the pain and jerking motions of her white corset being pulled together. This was the most painful part of her daily routine, but no woman like her was able to go without a corset under her dress. It was just something she had to deal with, it was part of being a wealthy young lady. But that didn't mean she understood the point of wearing one. Her body was naturally thin, so she really didn't need one.

As she stared at her round face she could feel the left side of it aching and only she knew why. Thankfully, you couldn't see the bruise forming underneath the makeup that covered her skin.

After being taken back to her room by her fiancé's valet, or what she liked to call him, bloodhound, Erwin was not happy with the fact that she was not already in their room after last nights dinner. He was also not pleased with whom he found out she was spending her time and where. This was the cause of the hidden but purpling bruise. Her lady maid most likely saw it but she was in no position to say a thing.

The clicking of an opening door across the room grabbed Levi's attention from the mirror and in came her mother coming over to the dressing area. She dismissed Levi's lady maid out of the room, and the short red headed women scurried out, leaving the mother and daughter alone.

There was a tense silence in the room while Kuchel carried on the task of tying the corset on her daughter. There was unexpressed anger lingering in the air, but the older woman began to jerk the strings harshly. Sensing her mothers anger, the raven turned around to glare at the other.

"What is it now?"

"You are not to see that boy ever again. I forbid it."

Of course Erwin had to tell Kuchel what she was doing last night, he could never keep anything to himself. He too treated Levi like she was a child and couldn't be trusted.

"I should be allowed to spend my time with whoever I'd like to, mother." She said, and topped off with a scoff. Kuchel raised her thin black eyebrows, eyes wide open.

"This is not a game, Levi!" She shouted, "you know our situation is chancy. You know the money is gone."

"Of course I know, you remind me everyday."

"Your father left us nothing but debt hidden under a good family name. The name is the only card we have to play. I don't understand you. You're a perfect match with Erwin."

"How can you put this on me?" Levi wanted to be able to marry someone she truly loved, not marry someone for their wealth. Nonetheless she didn't want to marry someone just to save her mothers reputation. The two of them could live a perfectly fine life in middle class, working for their money. They don't have to be rich to have a good life.

"You're being selfish."

"I'm being selfish?" How could she say that? She was not the one that was being selfish. She was not the one forcing her daughter to marry someone she did not love, only to save herself.

"Do you want to see us with nothing, Levi? Everything we have will be gone. Every little thing." A tear dripped down her cheek and Kuchel turned away from her daughter.

"It's just so unfair." The young woman said quietly with a sigh, looking down at the ground. Why did it have to be like this?

"Of course it's unfair. We're women. Nothing is fair." Her mother said, turning back to look her daughter in the eye. She leaned over and caressed Levi's cheek while placing a peck on her rosy cheek.

The mother continued tying up the corset in silence.

* * *

 

The minute Eren woke up, the memories of last night with Levi flooded into his head. He knew he needed to see her again.

Jumping off his bunk bed, he ignored the call of his roommate and headed straight up the stairs and to first class.

A few minutes of walking later, he arrived there. He could hear singing coming from the reception area, and it sounded like biblical songs. It was Sunday so mass of some sort was being held this morning.

When the brunet got closer to the doors of the area, he looked in through the glass windows seeing all the first class men and women holding large pamphlets and reading from them. Those must have been the books containing all of their songs they sang. Not thinking entirely, Eren approached the tall French doors, only to be stopped by a servant tending the doors.

"Sir, you cannot go in here."

"I just need to talk to someone." He said, rolling his eyes, "I was here last night."

Before the man could speak, a very tall sandy blond man exited from the doors Eren was standing in front of, and he recognized this this person from the night he had stopped Levi from falling to her death. This man was associated with Levi and her fiancé.

"I'm here to speak to you for Mr. Smith and Ms. Ackerman. They appreciate your assistance and want to give you this for your troubles." He said, pulling out a handful of cash from his coat, "but they no longer need your assistance."

"I don't want your money." Eren said sternly. Yes, he could definitely use that money but he just wanted to see Levi again. "Let me see Levi."

"I cannot do that. Gentleman, take Mr. Eren here away and make sure he stays where he belongs." The overly tall man said, handing two servants equal parts of the money in his hand.

The two servants lead the brunet out of first class and back to his part of the ship, but he wouldn't give up so easily on his mission to see Levi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rushed so I'm sorry it's so crappy. I'm going to try to make a better one uploaded in the next few days, and I may come back and add more to this chapter and if I do I'll let you all know to re read it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: The ship received six warnings about icebergs during the voyage.

After the worship singing session, Levi and her family were invited to the bridge, to meet with Captain Arlert, Hange Zoë, and the other crewmen.

The sun was shining in brightly through the windows of the small room. It was a beautiful day though, and the raven was completely distracted by the view of the ocean. But her attention was brought back to reality when an unknown crewman came into the room to interrupt the ongoing conversation, handing Armin a slip or paper.

"Excuse me sir. There's another iceberg warning, this one is from the North."

The young man muttered an expression of gratitude and crumpled up the slip of paper into his pocket. Noticing the looks of worry on his guests, he assured them.

"Please, do not worry. It's quite normal this time of year. We are actually speeding up right now." The blond smiled at his guests.

Once everything in the command room was shown to the guests, they moved on their tour, down the deck. Levi found herself walking not with her fiancé or mother, but with Hange. Talking with them would be much more interesting than with the others.

She was listening to Hange talk about the amount of lifeboats the ship contained. There seemed to be many white, wooden boats tied down beside the railings on the deck, but with the amount of people said to be onboard, there was no way that amount of lifeboats could be enough. It wasn't possible.

"Hange, I've been listening to you. But I've been thinking. The number of lifeboats you said there is times the capacity you also mentioned, it seems there is not enough room for everyone onboard?"

"About half actually! Levi, you don't miss a thing do you?" The brunet smiled, "I did tell the designers that we needed more than what is here, but I was overruled. Some thought the deck would look too cluttered." They said, continuing their pace down the deck.

Was appearance really more important than practicality? What if some very tragic even were to happen, and all the men and woman aboard needed to exit? There would be absolutely no room for every soul on this ship.

"It's a waste of space as it is," Erwin said from behind the two, "this is an unsinkable ship."

The girl rolled her eyes. For some reason she always found herself rolling her eyes in the presence of Erwin. Nonetheless, it didn't matter. What could she do anyways?

"You can sleep soundly, Levi. I've built you a very safe ship, this is the only lifeboat you need." Hange said, with a hand guiding Levi along. "The next stop is the engine room!" They shouted, sounding very excited.

Levi couldn't help but feel scared.

As Levi trailed behind Hange and her family, she felt someone grab ahold of her arm and tug her to the side. When she tilted her head up to see who it was, she saw Eren.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him, what in the world was he doing here? The ravenette let him tug her aside and into a room off the side. The room was a large storage room, with stacked tables and chairs. But nobody was in there.

"What are you doing here Eren? I can't be with you."

Eren began to pace around the girl, looking like he was going to break down, and he did. "Levi, you're no picnic. You're a spoiled brat even. But your the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're so astounding. You're beautiful and intelligent, and you're just perfect."

"I'm engaged, Eren. I can't."

"I know, just let me talk. I know I have nothing to offer you, I'm not amazing. But remember, im too involved now. I can't leave you. You jump, I jump." Eren said, lifting his hand to place it on her cheek.

Levi didn't know what to say. She was at a loss of words. He was so sweet, but Levi was getting married to another man. She couldn't accept Eren.

"I'm going back. Leave me alone." The small girl said, pushing Eren's hand off of her face and rushing out of the room.

* * *

After Levi ran out on Eren, she couldn't stop thinking about that handsome young man, even though she really needed to.

She was sitting at a small table, with her mother's lady friends. The highlight of the conversation was Levi's wedding and how her taste of bridesmaid dresses was apparently awful.

That was the last thing that mattered to Levi.

The raven was watching a little girl across the room, with her mother teaching her how to sit like a lady, her posture straight and hands on her lap.

Levi suddenly felt afraid. Did she really want to stay trapped, acting like a doll, just like that little girl? Did she really want to marry a man she actually didn't love?

* * *

The sun was setting in the West on the horizon, above the ocean. It was a beautiful sight, but Eren felt too upset to enjoy it. He stood at the bow of the ship, and he felt like he was going to cry.

Eren was heartbroken. Yes, he only met this girl a day ago, but he was in love. He couldn't help the way he felt. She was such a beautiful young lady. She was thin and short, the perfect girl for him. He just couldn't comprehend the fact that he couldn't have her, because another man got her first.

Eren still didn't want to give up. But what else could he do? He tried to win her over, but he failed. He didn't want to face the fact that he truly couldn't have that tiny raven.

Behind him he heard footsteps, and they were approaching him. He turned around and saw the person he was least expecting to see. Levi stood there, with her long dark hair and blue dress blowing in the breeze.

"Hello, Eren," she said softly, "I changed my mind." A small smile adorned her pink, plump lips.

The brunet smiled too, he couldn't believe she wanted him back. His heart was racing and he his body warmed up. He was so ecstatic. He didn't have much to offer her, but whatever he could, he would. As long as he got to hold her hand, kiss those pink lips, fall asleep with her at night, and wake up with her in the morning, he would have everything he wanted.

"Give me your hand." He said, pulling her up to him, "close your eyes."

The raven didn't hesitate at all, and she closed her eyes. Eren lead her up to where he wanted her, and he put his large hands on her waist to hold her steady. He guided her feet up onto the railing at the very tip of the ship, so she was standing up high.

"Open your eyes."

The girl complied.

There was the crashing of waves down below, hitting against the boat. A mist of cold salt water landed on their skin, and the wind blew through their hair.

It felt as if she were flying and she didn't feel any bit of fear. With Eren's warm hands of her waist, how could she? She felt so safe.

The two stood there for a bit, enjoying the feeling and the presence of each other. Until Levi turned her head around to face Eren. They locked eyes, and both slowly moved in on each other, to attach their lips to kiss.

It felt so warm and sweet. For the both of them, it was the most meaningful and loving kiss either of them had ever had.

Eren could kiss her forever, he felt like he'd been waiting his entire life for this. He'd never felt a feeling so strong for someone, and he would never stop feeling that way for her.

Though the pair didn't know that this would be the last time one of them would see daylight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had no motivation. 
> 
> Oh my god, Eren calling Levi a brat, how the tables have turned!!
> 
> This was probably extremely rushed but literally so the movie and the love story, I mean, they met a day ago.. it was also super awkward writing that last part but either way I hope you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: The Titanic received 6 iceberg warnings during the voyage, but chose to ignore them all.

Just after dusk, Eren and Levi found themselves entering the girl's suite that she shared with her family.

The room was now completely decorated as they were settled in. The walls were mahogany and outlined with gold pieces, along with all of the light fixtures being gold as well. There were many vases varying in sizes, filled with red and white roses as well as carnations, which gave the room a lingering pleasant and sweet smell. Some trinkets that were considered decor were placed among the wood fireplace and tables.

To Eren's surprise, the room also had multiple paintings that he recognized, hanging on the walls and placed on stands.

"This is the sitting room," the girl said, "is the lighting good enough?"

After their make out session on the bow, they had spoken about Eren showing the girl how to draw, but Levi may have had another idea in mind that he was not aware of yet.

"I'm not used to working in such terrible conditions," the brunet joked, walking over to admire a painting placed on one of the stands. The painting was a Monet, a blue pond, with white water lilies floating around in it, "the use of colour in this is amazing."

_'Finally, someone who appreciates art just as much as I do.' Levi thought._

While the young man was mesmerized by the piece, the girl quietly walked over to a table in the corner of the sitting room, which held a small vault. The safe was green in colour and it was owned by her fiancé, where he kept some of their small but most expensive items and other important documents. It had a combination code lock on it, which only the two of them knew.

_55-55-25-55_

"He insists on carting this hideous thing with us." Levi said, with her favoured roll of the eyes.

Eren looked over at the smaller to see what she was talking about, he knew exactly who she was talking about though. The thought of that person instantly sparked some negative feeling inside him.

"Are we expecting his company anytime soon?"

"He's in the smoking lounge with the others tonight, so as long as the cigars and brandy hold up we shouldn't see him."

"I see."

Levi reached her small hand into the safe and pulled out a small box, which contained the diamond necklace she received from a Erwin. She popped open the box and held the heavy, blue heart shaped necklace in her hand. Eren soon joined her to see what she was holding.

"That's beautiful," he said, with Levi placing the necklace in his hand to have a closer look, "is it a sapphire?"

"It's a diamond. A very rare kind of diamond."

The raven decided that it was time for her to tell Eren what she really wanted him to do for her, no matter how nervous she was.

"Eren, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls," She declared with a rosy blush appearing on her cheekbones, and she made a hand gesture to the necklace, "wearing this. Only this."

Eren's eyes widened.

That's exactly the reaction she wanted.

"I'll be right back. You can move whatever you want around in here, whatever is best for you to draw."

Sooner than later, Levi left the room with the necklace back in her hand and went into the powder room to get ready, leaving the brunet stunned in the other room.

Did she really want to be drawn completely naked? Obviously Eren wasn't going to deny what she wanted, especially that. But the girl had a fiancé, she was getting married real soon. She wasn't suppose to be seen naked by another man. He would be taking a real bad chance by doing this.

But the young man decided to leave that decision up to the girl.

Who would want to pass off this chance?

The taller quickly began setting up his area. He pulled the small love seat away from the wall and into the middle of the room, with an end table and a chair in front of it for him to sit in. Eren grabbed the bag of charcoal, knives, and a sketchbook and placed in on the end table, where he began sharpening the charcoal pencils to his liking. After a few minutes of sharpening, he heard the door at the other side of the room open. He looked up only to be met with Levi standing there, in a long silk robe and her wavy but soft looking black hair down.

The girl had the tie of the robe swinging in her hand, and she was staring coyly at him. She slowly padded over towards him, and handed him a handful of coins.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll," she spoke quietly, "and as a paying customer, I expect to get what I want."

Eren saw her hands slide down to the tie around her waist, holding the robe together. Once she undid it, she opened the robe and let it fall from her body, revealing the perfect body that hid under all her dresses. The brunet couldn't help but stare unabashedly at her small but perfectly plump breasts, no matter how hard he tried to look away to look her in the eyes. He didn't realize how long he had been relishing in the sight of her until he heard her clear her throat.

"S-sit over there. On the bed. I mean, the couch." He said, pointing to the couch.

She raised her eyebrows what she heard but the small girl walked over to the love seat, not even caring that the brunet was getting a view of her soft backside. Even though she was pretty nervous about showing herself to someone she met not that long ago, she wouldn't dare show it. She really felt that she loved him, and that she could trust him. She would rather show Eren her naked body rather than get naked for her fiancé.

Once she placed her thin body down, she waited for instructions on what to do.

"Place your arms above your head," the brunet told her and she complied, "that's great, now keep your eyes on me. Keep a straight face."

The deep blue of the necklace stood out on her pale body. But her body was the most beautiful he'd ever had the privilege to lay his eyes on.

While he was drawing her, he couldn't help but blush, specifically when he got around to drawing her intimate parts.

"I believe you're blushing, Mister," Levi pointed out with a smile on her face, "I don't think Monet would blush."

"He does landscapes though."

The outline of her body was soon finished, now came the colouring and shading the inside. Even though he wouldn't admit it to her, his favourite part was shading around her boobs. Eren was secretly hoping that more would come from this sooner than later, and that he would receive an even better treat.

* * *

 Their drawing session came to an end, and the finishing product was gorgeous, just as expected.

"Thank you, Eren" the ravenette said, standing on her tiptoes to place a quick peck on his lips. The girl took the drawing from Eren's hands after admiring it, and she placed it in the safe with the necklace. Along with that, she left a little note for her fiancé to find, once he found the drawing. She decided she no longer wanted to hide Eren from him.

Before she could even turn to speak to the young man, she heard a knock at the door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for another short half assed chapter, I just wanted to get an update but I swear the next chapter will be better written. The next chapter will have the sex scene in it ! We are also getting closer to the action in the fic..


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *smut in this chapter!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: The iceberg that the Titanic collided with was around 100 feet tall and came from a glacier in Greenland.
> 
> Facts from The Telegraph.com

The dimly lighted room was clouded with cigar smoke and filled with quiet chatter of the first class men.

Erwin was very hesitant about leaving his fiancé alone for a few hours while he accompanied the other men for cigars and drinks. He was sure that she wouldn't stay in their suite for the evening. He wouldn't care so much if she was visiting with her female companions or spending time with her mother, but he knew that wasn't the case.

He was aware that Levi was spending ample time with another man. What they did with their time, he was unsure of. Either way, Levi and himself were to be married, she was expected not to be spending time with another man.

Erwin wasn't very fond of the young man she was newly associated with, although he's only been in the presence of him twice. He was pleased that the man had prevented the raven from falling overboard that night but he began to become too close to her for his liking. He didn't want to admit it but he was a bit protective of the young lady.

Now that he thought about it, he needed someone to check in on her, since his night was not over yet and it wasn't time to leave the lounge. He leaned over to his personal valet in the seat next to him.

"Mike, I need you to go and check in on Levi. Make sure she's where she should be right now."

The taller blond nodded, stamped out his cigarette in an ash tray, and left the smoke filled room.

* * *

After Eren finished packing up the drawing supplies, and put the furniture back where it belonged, the pair agreed that they would leave and share a cigarette on the deck. 

The sitting room looked exactly how it looked when they first came in, which was the goal. Levi's family couldn't know that they were there together.

Before she could speak to Eren, a knock sounded at the door across the room. She immediately knew who it was without having to answer the door. There was no doubt that it was Erwin's bloodhound. He always sends him to check on her when he himself can't.

Quickly before the door opened, she grabbed ahold of the brunet's hand and pulled him out another door that exited the large sitting room into a servants hallway.

"Run! He's going to catch us!" She shouted, pulling him down the long corridor. She didn't exactly know where she was running to, but she couldn't get because that would entirely be the end of their fling.

"Who the hell are we even running from?" The brunet questioned, but his questioned was answered when he looked behind them and recognized the tall man from a couple nights ago.

The pair continued running away but they began to get a laugh out of the situation, even though If they were caught there would be dire consequences. After running down the stark white servants hallway for what felt like forever, they reached the main lobby and staircase. Pushing through a group of women that were huddled in the middle of the room, and ignoring some surprised gasps, they reached the pair of elevators. The boy violently tugged open the gate and ushered the ravenette inside. He whipped around and pulled the gate shut again, before their unwanted guest could join them.

Mike reached the elevator as they were descending, and Levi decided to flip him off with a laugh. She couldn't lie, she felt a rush from being disobedient. This was the most fun she's had in quite a long time. She's only knew Eren for a couple days, but each time he was with her she had fun, and she was actually happy. It was much more entertaining with him than being attached to her fiancé's arm for the entire day. This was the happiest she's been in a very long time.

Within a minute, the elevator reached the lowest floor. Even though they escaped, there was still a second shaft, and Mike would most likely be on it right this second, ready to drag her back to her suite. The couple ran down the new dark corridor, where they noticed an increasingly loud banging and buzzing sound towards the end. Eren heard Levi gasp and looked at the opposite end of the hall and saw their 'opponent'. He opened the closest door to them and gently pushed Levi in and shut the door behind them. Thankfully, there was a bolt lock and he was able to lock it. The pair realized they lead themselves into the boiler room, which explained why it was so loud.

"Shit!"

"What do we do now?" Levi shouted, putting her hands on top of her ears.

"We have to find a way out of here!"

There was a short metal staircase that lead down from the platform they were standing on. Eren stepped down and lifted his hands to help the raven down. Before they could run away, a man joined them.

"What the hell are you doing down here! Your not allowed to be here!" He shouted, pointing to the exit.

"Sorry, we got lost!" The brunet replied, and tugged the girl along the hot and loud room.

They hustled out, not before complimenting all the men that were working to extreme levels to keep the ship running and continuing on its voyage. They were expecting to exit and meet another hallway, but they met a very large storage room. The room was cool and a bit damp compared to the room they were previously in, which was scorching hot. The room was filled with multiple cars that were being brought overseas with first class families, and other wooden cargo containers filled with belongings.

  
The raven and brunet walked around in the gigantic room, looking around until the girl spotted her fiancé's car put away.

"This is Erwin's car," she spoke, while pulling him over to the side door of it. She stopped in front of it and looked at Eren. Clearing her throat, she gestured at the brunet to open the door for her so she could climb in the back seat. Eren moved fast to open the door and assist the young lady by the hand into the car. Her thin hand was warm and her skin was as smooth as silk, he didn't want to let it go. The shorter slowly stepped onto the stairs and into the car, where she sat on the red velvet cushioned seat. Eren got a quick smell of a red rose that was beginning to shrivel away in a vase against the wall.

The young man closed the door behind her and moved to sit in the drivers seat up front. Once he was seated there, in an instant he felt thin arms wrap around his neck and a head placed on his shoulder.

"I want you to make love to me." Levi whispered into his ear.

Who was Eren to deny her demand? Even though they only met recently, she was a pretty young lady, and he was a handsome young man. They got along so well, and they made each other happy. They fit together.

The taller turned his head around and met the raven in a kiss while she began to pull him over the divider and into the seat with her, all without unlocking their lips. Eren smelt the small amount of perfume the girl must have been wearing, she smelt sweet with a hint of jasmine.

He assumed that Levi has never had sex before, so he thought he would try to take it slowly, even though it would be extremely hard to hold himself together for long and not advance too quickly on her. He decided to run his tongue against her plump lips, asking for entrance into her moist mouth. She opened up and allowed his tongue to make its way inside, and move around with her tongue.

Eren gently coaxed Levi to lay down on the seat, so she would be more comfortable and relaxed. Levi detached her mouth from the other's but attached her hand to his and slipped her fingers with his lightly tan coloured fingers.

"Are you okay?" The brunet asked. Levi nodded in reply.

"I've never done anything before, believe it or not my fiancé hasn't touched me before."

"Don't think about him right now. Can I touch you?"

She nodded again. Eren moved his hands onto the girls waist while beginning to kiss and suck on her jaw, leaving light pink marks on her skin, although the contrast between the colour of the marks and her porcelain skin were very noticeable. He gradually made his way down her neck to suck on her collarbone, while the hand on her lithe waist moved up towards her breast to cup one in his hand. Like he noticed before, they were small yet a perfect size that fit her body. They were squishy but firm all at once, and he couldn't wait to touch them without her dress covering them.

Eren made sure she was fine with being undressed by now and helped her sit up so that he could remove her dress and attempt to untie her corset without giving up and ripping the strings apart. After a couple minutes of untying, he was able to slide the corset and dress off of the ravenette, and the items laid useless on the floor of the car. They wouldn't be needing them anytime soon. He didn't want to remove his own clothes just yet in order to not scare Levi out of doing what they were about to do. Once she was on her back again, he went back to admiring her breasts and flushed face.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Levi. I've seen you already." Eren said softly.

He rubbed his warm thumbs over top of her red nipples, making them protrude. She let out quiet moans when he gave them gentle tugs. Eren dropped his head down towards her chest and put his mouth around her left nipple and sucked on it, while her moans became more pronounced. Once he felt like she was used to being touched, he moved his hand down towards her sex, where he felt the warm moisture in between her legs. He started by massaging it with his middle and index finger, letting her experience the feeling of being touched. She sighed like she had been holding in a heavy breath, and then let out a long, high whimper. He placed his mouth overtop of hers to quiet her down while he began to rub the nub of her clit. Two wet fingers slid inside of her vagina, and moved around against the warm walls. He continued to slide his fingers in and out of her hole while his thumb rubbed over her clit to stimulate her enough to continue. He could still hear her muffled moans and whimpers even with his mouth connected to hers, but they were beautiful and he couldn't get enough. He felt himself harden in his pants, and he knew sooner than later it would become uncomfortable, he would have to release himself.

He slid out his thick fingers so that he could remove his own clothing. Once his clothes laid with her dress on the floor, he wrapped his hand around his member and gave it a few tugs. He could see Levi secretly taking in the sight of it and she looked surprised. Eren would've loved to see her pink petal like lips wrapped around it, but it wasn't a good idea for her first time, he needed to treat her well.

The boy again confirmed that she was okay and was ready to go even further. He placed a bit of saliva in his hand to coat his cock in, even though she was naturally lubricated he wanted to make it as easy as possible. Leaning down he put his arms above her head, low enough so that she could wrap her arms and legs around his neck and waist. He rubbed the head of his cock around in the lips of her cunt, to simulate the feeling of it on her sensitive parts. He gradually began thrusting himself inside of her hole, while her mouth leaked gentle cries. Once he was eventually fully pushed inside her, he stayed in place to let her get used to the feeling of him inside her, he also enjoyed the tight clenching of her walls on his cock.

"Oh my god, Eren!"

Once she let him hear her, he started thrusting inside of her at a slow pace. He pulled out repeatedly and pushed his hips in until he was fully seated inside her again, with his balls resting against her. As he moved, he saw her breasts jiggling along with each thrust.

"Let me hear you more, baby." He moaned, "how do I feel inside you?"

"It's good, it's s-so good."

The small area of the car quickly became humid from their body heat and a thick layer of condensation showed up on the window behind Levi. She lifted up her hand and placed in on the window, and left a small handprint.

Her moans and cries pushed him to go faster, fucking himself into her hips. He reached down with one hand to rub circles into her clit, encouraging her to orgasm while he tried to aim himself into her g-spot. He wanted to give her a mind numbing release, for her first time she deserved it. It didn't take too long for her reach her climax and cum with a high pitched cry, while she hid her face into his neck to hide her face.

Eren needed to release himself as well, before she would become too overstimulated and it became painful. He also simply couldn't hold himself together much longer.he grabbed ahold of her thighs and pushed them up towards her shoulders while he relentlessly fucked into her. He wasn't expecting to find himself having sex with a beautiful lady on this trip, so he didn't have a condom with him. He was also in no place to get her pregnant. Once he felt his release coming, he pulled out before he could cum inside her and released his white sticky sperm onto the back of her thick thighs.

Eren let her legs drop back down but flipped their positions so that she was able to lay on top of his chest, with her head underneath his head. The couple were breathing very heavily and it took a few minutes for them to calm down and be able to properly speak to each other again.

"I love you so much, Eren. I don't want to leave you, I want to leave this ship with you instead." Levi spoke softly.

"I love you more, Levi. I want you to marry me."

The couple were experiencing utter bliss, neither knew of the disaster about to strike.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked harder on this chapter and I hope it was better than the last couple chapters  
> I also am aware that their relationship escalates quickly but that's the point, sorta like Romeo and Juliet.  
> Not sure how well I did with that sex scene but whatever.  
> Thanks for reading (if anyone's actually reading this, thank you so much)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fact: (Today) April 15th, 1912, is the anniversary of the sinking of the Titanic. Earlier this morning, at 2:24am, the ship would have hit the bottom of the ocean.

Eren and Levi took their time to put their clothes back on after their time spent in the car. It took a couple of minutes for them to find their respective clothing pieces that were scattered on the floor of the car, but they managed.

Eren was attempting to tie Levi's corset back together, but it was a harder task than expected. Especially when he himself didn't wear one or have anything to do with someone who did, until now. He was most likely not tying it properly, but he guessed that she would change out of her clothes soon anyways. As long as she was covered, that's all that mattered.

Levi kept her hands on her chest, making sure the corset didn't fall and reveal her. Even though he just saw her naked minutes ago, she felt a bit self conscious now. He wasn't pulling the strings as tight as her mother would have, so it would probably be very lose on her. But the boy was most likely afraid to hurt her.

The raven was thinking about what she had said to Eren earlier. She really did want to leave the ship with him, rather than her family. She also really didn't want to hide him from anyone anymore. She needed to tell him this again, when they weren't coming down from their highs.

"Eren, about what I said earlier. I really want to be with you. I don't want to leave you when the ship docks. I don't want to hide you anymore either. You should come back to my room with me." She said quietly.

She didn't receive an instant reply like she usually would from him, which frightened her. What if he just wanted her for that one night of sex and he didn't plan on staying around? No, he wasn't like that. Otherwise, he wouldn't even be there right now. He also treated her too well. He definitely really liked her.

"I'd love that. I'm just unsure of how your mother is going to react. Worst of all, your fiancé."

The girl scoffed.

"I don't give a shit what they want anymore. It's my life and I should choose what I want to do with it. Most of all, who I want in it. Screw them."

'Levi is gaining quite the vocabulary' Eren thought. No, she probably had it all along and she was just too reserved to let it out.

"Well, like you said, it's up to you. If it's what you want I'll do it. Your can come stay with me in my room. I mean, as long as you don't mind not being in first class."

The raven turned herself around to face him, and she leaned up to lock their lips together in a chaste kiss. When she removed herself, she spoke.

"I don't care where I am, as long as I'm with you."

He smiled, although nothing could stop his nervousness about the whole situation.

Eren finished tying her corset and the girl continued to put the rest of her clothes on. The pair scurried out of the car, not leaving any evidence that they were there, other than the small handprint on the glass that they forgot about.

They somehow found their way out of the cargo part of the ship without running into any workers or anyone else they wouldn't want to run into. They took their time returning to her room, mostly because they both knew that nothing good was in their very near future. Eren wanted to not have to deal with anyone anytime soon.

They walked until they were on the deck, the sun had already set and the sky was black, except from the stars in the sky. It was also getting colder. Eren pulled the girl closer to his chest, and they locked hands. The boy wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. The air around them was cold but their kiss wasn't. If it was possible, Eren pulled her even closer and she let out a squeak. Their tongues continued to move together, while there were eyes on them that they didn't realize were there. But suddenly, the entire ship beneath them jolted and they heard a large cracking sound.

They quickly parted, and looked around themselves. Eren saw Levi's eyes widen while she was looking at something behind him. He turned around to see what she was seeing, and saw a large white object at the side of the ship. He quickly pushed her behind himself to shield her from the object, which the ship began to crash into. Bits and pieces of the object flew and landed onto the deck. The ship kept sailing past the object for a minute, before slowly stopping.

Eren suspected it was now safe to let go of Levi and approach the pieces that landed on the deck. Once he had a closer look, he realized it was chunks of ice. He picked up a smaller piece of it and brought it over to Levi.

"It's ice," he said, showing her the piece, "I think we just hit an iceberg."

She raised her eyebrows, moving to touch the piece in the boys hands. It was definitely ice.

"What the hell, should we tell someone?"

"No, I think everyone would have felt that."

* * *

At midnight, Armin was awoken suddenly. He had retired to his suite and had only been a sleep for an hour. If he knew he would've been awoken without even getting any sleep, he would've just stayed up. He didn't expect this at all.

"It's an emergency." The women said.

Armin looked up and was met by a girl with black hair and pale skin, mikasa, his attendant.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"We've hit an iceberg. At approximately 11:40pm. It seems to have created a large opening in the hull. What do you want us to do first?" She said.

He was in complete shock and had no clue where to start. He didn't expect this to happen, especially this early in the morning.

"Begin sending distress calls and uncover the life boats immediately. We need to not distress the passengers right now, that will make things worse."

The girl took his word and quickly left, leaving the door open.

* * *

Eren and Levi walked to the upper deck, because some teenagers decided to play some variation of soccer with an ice chunk being the ball. The deck became busier, and people were all talking about what had just happened. Most didn't know what actually happened, they just felt the collision.

They climbed the set of stairs to the top deck and were shocked to see a group of higher up crew members come rushing out and down to the lower deck, where they were analyzing the side of the ship, where the collision had happened.

"This is bad." Eren said seriously.

"We need to go tell my mother and Erwin." She said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter a couple days ago and coincidentally it was finished today for the anniversary of the sinking. Shit is finally starting to go down. Literally. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes in it, it wasn't proof read.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: Just 37 seconds elapsed between the sighting of the iceberg and the collision.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: there is some abuse in this chapter. If that bothers you then just leave. This is also a very short chapter, this only lasts for a sentence or two.

Levi and Eren made their way back to her suite, on the way there the ship had got increasingly busy. People were awoken by the accident and were wandering the decks trying to figure out exactly what had happened.

The raven was feeling very anxious, the crew members were trying to discreetly get lifeboats untied and ready to use if needed. She didn't expect for them to actually have to evacuate, it was probably just a scare, an accident that could easily be fixed by maintenance.

When the couple arrived to the first class section holding hands, she noticed many people who were associated with her fiancé giving them questioning glances. It wouldn't take long for gossip to begin, word would get around about Levi's affair with a third class man. But it didn't matter to her at all. She wasn't marrying Erwin anymore.

They made their way past gawking people and down a hall to her family's suite. They walked down the lit hallway and ran into Mike, who was standing outside the door to their room. Levi made eye contact with the tall man but she didn't say anything. It wasn't that she hated him, it's that he was close to Erwin and most definitely on his side. When they walked closely past him, the girl didn't notice him slip something into her boyfriend's coat pocket,

The shorter of the two took the lead and opened the heavy mahogany door and pulled Eren inside by his warm hand. They were met by Erwin and a few people she didn't recognize standing in the room.

She met eyes with the blond, who didn't look impressed with her.

"What's going on?" The girl said, gesturing to the unknown men in the room.

"I've been robbed," the tall blond said, "and I know you've been here accompanied by someone else." Erwin said, while turning from Levi to look at Eren.

"Check him." He said, and the men in the room obeyed.

They approached the brunet began patting him down, looking for something Eren didn't know of. They started with his sides and then his legs. Then one of them removed his coat and checked it, they removed a necklace from the pocket. The sapphire heart necklace that was Levi's. The latter's eyes widened.

"Would this be what is missing?" One of them questioned, handing the necklace over to Erwin. He nodded.

"He didn't steal that! I was with him the entire time!" The girl shouted, moving towards the blond.

"Maybe it happened while you were putting your clothes back on." Erwin spoke so only his fiancé could hear him.

One of the men grabbed Eren's arms and handcuffed them behind his back. They started to push him out the door, but not without putting up a fight.

"I didn't steal anything! He planted that on me!" Eren shouted, struggling to remove himself from the handcuffs, but failing. He was quickly shoved out the door before he could even say anything to Levi, leaving her alone with Erwin.

There was thick tension in the room and she wished she could just walk out of the room. She stood and stared at her feet, expecting the man to say something. He moved to stand in front of her and she felt her heart beat rapidly, which she had never experienced around him , she had never really felt scared of him before. But she couldn't help but feel afraid right now. Suddenly, she felt hand connect with her cheek. She tried to move away from Erwin but he grabbed her wrist before she could.

"You're a slut, you know that? You're suppose to be my fiancé. You're suppose to be here, not out sleeping with another man-" before he could continue, someone barged in through the door.

"Excuse me, sir-"

"Not now, I'm busy."

"I've been ordered to hand out life vests and order everyone out to the deck. It's very cold out, please dress appropriately." He said, walking into the room to hand them the white vests. Erwin let go of Levi, gave her a stern look, and expected her to follow him after.

He walked into the other room, leaving Levi alone to hold her burning cheek in her hand, wondering where Eren was taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a half assed chapter but I'm not feeling too great and I just wanted an update. I will be starting the next chapter tomorrow and it should be updated very soon to make up for the lack of writing in this one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: 28 was the number of people on board the first lifeboat, which had a capacity of 65 people.
> 
> Via titanicfacts.net

"Hanji! What's going on?" Levi shouted, running up to her friend.

All passengers had been ordered into the lobby with life vests as a precaution after the collision. It was completely packed with wandering men and women, all confused as to what was happening and why they were all told to leave their rooms in the middle of the night. Servants were bustling around offering drinks and snacks to the tired and somewhat cranky first class people. They seemed to be able to distract many people. There were little groups of violin players, playing joyful tunes. Yet they did little to distract Levi from what was really happening.

Levi was with her mother and Erwin when she saw Hanji walk into the room looking a little bit gloomy, but it was understandable as to why.

"Why don't you have a life vest on, Levi?" They said, moving a hand to gently touch her cheek, “and what the hell happened to your face!?” 

"I don't need one, don't try to change the subject. Tell me what's happening." She didn’t need to provide an answer to the last question. She felt Hanji was intuitive enough to know. 

The brunet took the girl's hand and lead her into a corner away from the crowds of people, so nobody would hear what they were about to say.

"I don't know quite how to say this, but the ship is sinking. In an hour or possibly two, she will be on the bottom of the Atlantic."

Levi's heart felt like it stopped beating. She stared in disbelief at her friend infront of her, thin eyebrows drawn together. How could this have happened? The Titanic was suppose to be unsinkable, yet it clearly wasn't. There were so many people on this ship that needed off quickly, so many innocent women and children. What were they going to do? The raven's attention was brought back to the person in front of her.

"Get to a lifeboat fast, don't wait. You remember what I told you about the number of lifeboats, correct?"

"Yes, I understand."

"I'm going to watch out for you, make sure you get out of here safely."

"Thank you, Hanji."

* * *

Eren was lead out of the suite by force. The guards pushed and dragged him out at the same time. They lead him into a darkened hallway, where they approached a brass elevator lift. One of them let go of him to pull open the cage door, and the brunet was pushed inside. A lever was pulled and the lift jolted and descended down. He assumed they were going deep downstairs, possibly to the bottom floor of the ship's many floors.

They came to a stop and he was shoved out and into a white bland room, with a table and chair, and a large cupboard with hundreds of keys hung in it. The young man was yet again shoved into the corner of the room, where a pipe connected to the ceiling was. His hands were then taken out of the cuffs, and were moved so that he was handcuffed to the pipe instead of just together.

This room was supposedly where criminals or passengers who had severely broken rules were taken and contained, but Eren didn't apply to either of those.

He had no idea what had even led him here. He didn't steal that necklace, as much as it was worth, even though he could sell it and get a lifetime worth of cigarettes, he wasn't a thief. So why was he handcuffed to a metal pole right now, as if he was dangerous? He knew that the necklace was planted on him, someone was told to slip it into his coat while he wasn't looking.

It couldn't have been Erwin, because he was nowhere close enough to him to be able to do something like that. He must have had a plan set up with someone, and it had to have been his guard dog, Mike. Who else would want to get him locked up and away from Levi other than them?

The latter was sitting at a table across from the brunet. Eren didn't even notice him quietly enter the room. He was playing with something in his hand. He was rolling it from the top of the table, down the table until it fell back into his hand. Now that Eren thought about it, the table was slanted, and so was the entire room. The ship seemed to be entirely slanted.

Eren noticed there was also a pistol and a silver key sitting on the table. His thoughts were soon interrupted.

"You know, it was a bad move to attempt to woo Levi." Mike said.

Eren glared at the man.

"She doesn't like Erwin. She shouldn't have to be with someone she doesn't love."

"I don't think you know her well enough to be making assumptions about their relationship."

"I know her well enough to realize she doesn't love him."

Mike didn't have a response to that comment. He continued to play with whatever was in his hand before looking at the boy, and standing up.

"You know, I think this ship might be sinking," the tall man spoke, moving towards Eren in the corner of the room, "and Erwin wanted me to give you this, before it's too late."

Before Eren knew what was happening, he felt an agonizing pain in his groin and he was hunched over in pain. When he managed to look up, Mike was gone and the door was left wide open.

The key was also missing from the table.

* * *

Levi followed her mother and Erwin out of the lobby to the deck, where workers were busy untying lifeboats from the safety rails and getting them on the deck so passengers could board. Some people had already entered the boats, and were hoisted down the side of the ship by pulleys, where they would float on the freezing water of the Atlantic.

Crew members had been ordered by the captain and higher ups to only board women and children first, regardless of class. Men would be boarded in the remaining boats, if there were any.

Above them, there were fireworks going off in the clear night sky. Another attempted distraction for the panicked people.

The air was freezing cold, every puff of air that left the small girl's mouth was accompanied by a white cloud. The water looked so calm despite the unraveling disaster. There were no waves, it was completely still.

Kuchel was having a conversation with another older woman beside her daughter, and they both seemed to be completely unfazed about the entire situation, that many people were going to die.

When Levi's eyes scanned the lifeboats, she noticed the ones being hoisted down were hardly even full. There could have been many more people squeezed into it. But they were only worried about comfort, not lives.

"Are the boats going to be seated by class?" Levi heard her mother say, that comment angered Levi to a new level.

"Shut up, mother!" She shouted, grabbing her mother's hand and tugging her towards herself, "do you not understand, there are not enough lifeboats for everyone!? Half the passengers on this ship are going to die!"

"Not the better half," said a deep voice behind her, "you know, that drawing will be worth more by morning. Once he's dead."

Before she could wait for a response from Kuchel, the raven turned her head around and met eyes with Erwin. He was looking down at her solemnly, Levi returned the expression.

"You're a bastard." She snapped, rather boldly. Erwin didn't react at all.

When the girl looked back at her mother, she was already seated in the boat looking at her daughter. She had a hand reached out towards Levi.

"Come here, dear."

She didn't move. She just stared at her mother. Her thoughts suddenly went back to Eren. She didn't want to leave without him. He understood her, he loved her, he didn't treat her like a mindless doll. She wanted to run her fingers through his thick chocolate locks again, and cuddle up next to him to admire his sketches. There was no way in hell she was leaving without him keeping her warm in that lifeboat.

"I'm not going with you, goodbye." She murmured while swiftly turning and storming away from her fiancé and mother.

The young lady didn't make it very far before her arm was grabbed and she was roughly pulled back.

"You're not going anywhere." Erwin said, holding the girl firmly in front of himself by her upper arms.

"I'm not staying with you."

If she truly couldn't be leave and be with Eren for the rest of her life, she wasn't going without a fight.

"Would you rather be somebody's whore for the rest of your life than live a normal life?"

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife." She retaliated, ripping herself out of his strong grip.

"You're getting in the boat, Levi." The blond shouted.

He pulled Levi back by the hand, trying to stop her from running away. The raven put all her effort into removing herself from his grip. In the spur of the moment she turned her head towards him and spat in his face, leaving the man utterly stunned. She needed to buy herself some time to get away. When she looked back, she saw him angrily wiping at his face.

Levi ran as fast as her small feet could take her, pushing through the crowds of people. She only had one person on her mind.

Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was longer than usual, which is a good thing.
> 
> Not sure if anyone is even reading this anymore but oh well. 
> 
> I just wanted to make it clear, i do not hate Erwin. I love him to death, don't let my story faze you. I also love eruri.
> 
> Thank you for reading my terrible terrible terrible writing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: Musicians played for two hours and five minutes as the ship sank.

Levi rapidly made her way down the main deck, through the screaming crowds of people, almost tripping over a small child huddled against it's mother's legs. She found herself yet again inside the brightly lit main lobby, which was almost barren besides a few men dressed fancily in tuxedos. Very odd based on what was occurring and the fact that it was in the early hours of the morning. 

She made her way into the lift, and moved the lever down. The elevator descended for a short minute, and the raven was moving on again. She decided to check the third class section of the ship, to see if this is where Eren was brought to. There were very few people down there, except for some employees and passengers leaving last minute. She continued walking down a narrow corridor, looking in each room as she passed by them, hoping to see her emerald eyed brunet.

When she turned a sharp corner, the raven suddenly found herself face first against a hard chest. She lifted her head to see who it was and she was pleasantly surprised to see Hanji.

"Hanji!-"

"Levi! What are you doing down here? You need to get to a lifeboat, and you need a life vest on."

"Where would someone that was arrested be taken? I must know, it's crucial."

"That would be at the very bottom of the ship. Which is most likely completely flooded by now. You can't go down there."

"I need to! Someone is down there and I need to get to him, now!"

Hanji paused for a minute, looking as if they were contemplating something.

"I understand. Get in the lift, go all the way down to the bottom, to the crew members section. Go down the first hallway, take a left. You should see a staircase, he should be in the room right across from it." They spoke, with hesitancy in their voice.

"Thank you." She said, leaving back towards the lift that she came from.

* * *

After a good half hour, Eren still felt numb from the hit. But he was able to stand properly. He was still handcuffed to the pipe, and his wrists and arms were also becoming numb. He hoped that someone was going to come down and let him go at some point. He needed to get back to Levi.

Was she already on a lifeboat with her family, only to marry her arrogant fiancé and forget all about him? He hoped she was still here but safe at the same time. If only he could get out of the handcuffs, then he'd be able to go find her and make sure she was alright.

His thoughts were halted with the sound of water. He scanned his eyes around the room in panic, and he noticed there was water flowing in underneath the door, and it was rapidly coming towards his end of the room. The ship must really be sinking.

"Shit!" He shouted, feeling the temperature of the water when it came in contact with his exposed ankle.

The water was absolutely freezing cold, unbearably so. If he were drenched head to toe, he would probably freeze to death. There was a desk beside him which was close enough for him to sit on. He moved his arms so that they were up higher on the pipe, then placed his feet and the rest of his body on the desk so that he was sitting on it.

The water level was increasing quickly, and it was spreading through the whole room. Eren needed to find a way out of the room and fast, before it got even more serious. He took a look around the room, searching for keys to the handcuffs locking him in. There was a large cupboard containing hundreds of keys, but he couldn't tell from where he was if the right key was there.

'That asshole probably took it with him' Eren thought.

Another way out would be to break out, but the cuffs were of good quality and that would be hard to do. But right now, he needed to try anything. The brunet clenched his hands into tight fists, and tried with all his strength to pull his arms down towards the ground in order to break the middle of the silver cuffs against the pipe.

His wrists were becoming red and sore from the constant chafing of metal and skin. After a few minutes of trying, he came to terms with himself that this wasn't going to happen and he was stuck to this pipe.

The only option he had left was to scream for help and pray that someone would hear him.

"Hello! Someone help, I'm stuck down here!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping there was one straggler left behind who would help him out.

There was no reply, but he continued shouting. He was most likely going to die down here.

* * *

"I must go down!" Levi shouted.

There was now a crew member monitoring the use of the lifts, making sure nobody was going down since half the ship was filling with water and it was dangerous. The man wouldn't allow the girl on the lift, but she was having none of it.

"Listen! The man that I love is being confined downstairs, I must go down and help him! You either take me down or I will take you down." She spoke, with as much anger as she could muster.

The man said nothing in return and took a step back into the lift, making room for her to squeeze in. He pulled the lever and took her down once again. After a few moments, the elevator began making strange gurgling noises. Suddenly, water began pouring in as the lift came to a stop at the ravens destination. The water was freezing, but she threw open the gate and stepped into the hallway, ignoring the man's screams of protest regarding her leaving.

Ice cold water filled the entire hallway and all of the rooms adjacent. The water was up to her hips and she found it extremely hard to move in. The long dress she was wearing kept sticking to her legs and making it even more difficult to move. Nonetheless, she made her way to the end of the hallway that Hanji told her about.

The hall was dark and cold. The lights were flickering, and they looked as if they were about to completely shut off. There was furniture floating amongst the hall and inside the rooms she passed. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of rushing water.

Levi was shivering, the cream coloured overcoat she had over her dress did nothing to keep her warm since it was soaking wet. She decided to abandon it, since it was just making her have even more weight causing her movement to be more slow.

As she kept pushing through, another employee appeared out of a room.

"Miss, you cannot be down here! You need to come back up with me." He said, grabbing Levi, and ushering her back the way she was coming from.

"Let go!-"

"You are going to drown down here! You need to come with me-!"

The man had blood dripping from his nose and into his cupped hands. The raven realized that she had punched him, in the face, because he would not listen to her.

"Someone I know is trapped down here and he needs my help! I'm tired of explaining this to people and I'm tired of people trying to stop me!" She yelled, quickly turning away from the crewman and continuing to toil through the water.

She got to the end of the first hallway and realized she had completely forgotten the directions she was given. Was it left? Or right?

A faint voice stalled her. It was a man's voice. She couldn't quite make out what it was saying, but she knew she heard it. She chose to take a chance and go left first. She trudged through the heavy and cold water, which was continuously rising. The voice became louder. There were less and less rooms to the sides of her, just plain walls.

She noticed the voice was very clear, and she recognized it.

"Eren! I'm here, where are you!?" She shouted.

There was a pause before she heard him again.

"Levi! Follow my voice!"

She did as she was told when he continued shouting her name. Threw open the first door she saw, but Eren wasn't in there. Then she remembered the staircase that hanji told her about, which was right In front of her. She moved as fast as she possibly could and threw open the next door right across from the stairs. She was relieved to see her brunet huddled on a desk across the room.

"Levi! I thought you wouldn't want to see me ever again. How'd you know it wasn't me that stole that?"

"I knew all along, I just couldn't do anything about it." She said, moving towards him.

The brunet hoped off the desk and leaned down as much as he possibly could to lock his lips with hers. She carded her hands through his thick chocolate hair and let out a quiet moan. Unfortunately, they didn't have time to reunite for long. Levi spoke after they parted.

"How am I supposed to get you out of those hand cuffs?"

"The key might be on that wall over there," he said, "it's a dark brown one."

The girl walked over to the wall of keys, searching through every single key. There were keys of different shapes and sizes, none were brown.

"They're all silver!" She said, with panic in her voice, "what do I do?"

"We need to find a different way to get me out. You need to find something to break the metal."

What in the world could break metal? She didn't have the strength to do it herself. If Eren was able to, he would have done it already. She scanned her eyes around the room and saw nothing she thought she could use.

"Wait. I saw a emergency axe outside in the hallway. Would that do?" She questioned, turning to look at Eren who nodded rapidly.

She trudged back out of the room, where the was a glass box on the wall which contained an axe. For emergency purposes, yet she had no clue what kind of emergency an axe would do good in. The glass needed to broken to get the axe out, which was another problem.

Her hands would not be strong enough to break the glass, but a harsh kick would be. One time, her fiancé took her to a fair in town, which is where she saw an someone kick through something for an act. That would have to do.

With all of her might, she lifted her foot up and kicked the heel of her shoe into the glass, and shattered it. Ripping she axe out of it, she pushed her way back through the water to Eren.

"I don't know how to use an axe. What do I do?"

"You need to put both of your hands in the middle of the handle, together. Just try your best to hit the end of it against the chain of the cuffs. Without chopping my hands off. Take a couple practise swings on the desk."

The raven moved towards the desk in front of him, and shakily took a swing against the desk.

"Good, just like that. Do another one." Eren reassured.

The girl took a second swing into the desk, making an even larger crack in the mahogany.

"Okay. We don't have much longer. You need to do this. For real now."

Even with her two practise swings that turned out fine, and Eren's encouragement, she was still very hesitant to do it. She didn't want to end up hurting him.

"Honey, I know your scared to hit me. I'm scared too, I really don't want my hands cut off. But this is our only option. Just try."

Eren closed his eyes before Levi raised the axe up in the air. She swung it down hard and fast, and opened her eyes when she heard the sound of the axe against the pipe. The young man opened his eyes as well, and she both stared down at his hands. She had managed to break the cuffs on her first swing, without any damage.

"Oh my god, Levi! You did it!" Eren exclaimed, moving his hands to place them on the girls cheeks and giving her a long kiss on the side of her head.  
  
Eren soon noticed that the water level was now reaching Levi's chest, and they needed to get upstairs fast, before it was too late.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is the longest chapter out of them all. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I should have an update up sooner, since I have the whole summer to do nothing.
> 
> In case I haven't clarified this before, i do not proof read my work. If there are any spelling errors you notice, please let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12,600 feet is the depth where the wreck of the Titanic lays.

Armin stood in the control room, staring over the ginormous wooden steering wheel. It went unused for an hour now, as there was no point in trying to steer the ship at all. They had hit an iceburg on the right side, going at the ship's full speed. The hull was damaged and 5 compartments were flooded. There were thousands of tonnes of water flowing in, much more than could be pumped out at a time. The Titanic was on it's way to the bottom of the ocean. There was absolutely nothing he could do to save it.

Armin also came to terms that as the captain of the ship, he had to go down with it.

It still made no sense as to why the ship was sinking. Well, he technically knew why. But he was told this ship was unsinkable and that he didn't have to take any precautions. But obviously they were wrong, this ship was not unsinkable.

Armin watched waves of water rush over the bow. More than half of the front deck was flooded in water. It was rapidly rising, in minutes it would be even higher. Not that long from now, the entire front end of the ship will be flooded, and it will start to be pushed down. Distress calls were sent out to nearby ships with the telegraph, their Sister ship was on her way there. But she was miles and miles away and wouldn't reach them for four hours, which was not quick enough. Fireworks were also set off from the decks, to signal any nearby ships and attempt to calm the panicked passengers.

The blond had ordered crew members to start filling up life boats awhile ago, starting with women and children of any class. They didn't have many lifeboats to fill in the first place, but he hoped that what they did have was enough to save some passengers.

* * *

On the main deck, there were thousands of people trying to get in lifeboats and save themselves. There were so many women and children that all lifeboats they had would be filled with them instead of men. Shouts and cries filled the cold air that morning.

Hanji watched as only a dozen people were being pushed into lifeboats, way too little a number considering how many passengers the boats could hold and how many people were on the ship in the first place. Each lifeboat had a capacity of 70 people, not 12. They made their way over to one of the crewmen ordering people in to the boats and confronted them.

"There are only 12 people in this lifeboat! And the adjacent one has 10! What do you think you're doing? There are 2,222 people aboard this ship and we need to try to save each one!" Hanji shouted, glaring at the man in front of them.

"H-Hanji-we weren't sure of the weight they could carry. They could buckle at any moment!"

"Nonsense! They were tested before the ship launched! They can hold the weight of 70 people."

"But-"

"Listen to what I'm telling you and fill them!"

"Y-yes Hanji."

* * *

Eren and Levi trudged through the high, freezing cold waters. They were both struggling to walk through them, especially Levi since it was nearly up to her clavicle. Eren pushed her down the hallway since she was nearly swimming down it.

"So how'd you find me down here?"

"I asked Hanji for help a few times. I knew you were arrested but I just didn't know where you'd be taken. But hanji did."

"I'm glad you found me just in time. The water got so high so quickly."

"We need to hurry, but it's so hard to move." The girl whined.

Once they reached the familiar staircase at the end of the hall, they turned down the first hallway and continued pushing through to the lift. The lift was completely full of water. Levi tried moving the lever but it wouldn't budge.

"It's completely drenched in water, it's not going to work."

"We need to take the stairs." Eren said, pulling the girl behind the lift where a staircase went up.

They walked up the stairs, it was much easier to walk after a few flights because they came above the water, and they could freely climb. The two ran up the stairs until they were at the third class section. Eren lead Levi through the many hallways. There were lots of people, specifically families trying to make their way to the top deck. A lot of them didn't speak or read English since they were immigrants coming from different countries all over. There were also other people just leaving their rooms last minute, probably only figuring out what was going on recently. The brunet came to a stop in front of room G-16, looking for his roommates. It seemed they had already left because the room was empty.

He didn't bother grabbing any of his personal belongings from his bunk. He only wanted to get Levi to a somewhat safer place. The couple continued moving, they followed a large group of men and came to a stop in front of another hallway. There were crewmen guarding a gate that blocked off the third class people from leaving to the top deck. A large crowd of men and women surrounded it, shouting at the workers to let them out.

"Let us out! We're going to die down here, the ship is sinking!" Someone shouted.

A couple of the people were grabbing onto the gate, trying to pry it open themselves.

"Were not allowed to let third class men or women out yet." One of the workers spouted.

"There are children down here! At least give them a chance!" Another shouted back.

Eren turned to say something to Levi but before he could open his mouth, he was almost tackled down by an unknown person. When he turned to see who it was, he was met by Marco and Jean. The latter had jumped on top of him but Eren was able to hold himself up off the ground.

"Jean! Marco! I haven't seen you guys lately, I got into some shit." Eren spoke to his friends. He grabbed ahold of Levi's small hand and pulled her closer to him, "this is Levi."

"Woah, you actually got her." Jean said, staring open mouthed at the short girl who returned a stare. Marco stopped Jean from making her any more uncomfortable.

"This isn't a time to be joking around or anything. We need to get out of here."

"They won't let us out." Levi said, turning to point at the men at the gate.

"We can check the other gate, they might not be guarding it yet." The two tone haired boy said, turning to run down the hall. The others followed until they all reached the next gate not to far from the other. It wasn't heavily crowded by passengers, but it was already being guarded. Eren moved up to it to face the man on the other side sitting lazily on a chair.

"Let is out. She needs to get to a lifeboat."

"I'm not allowed at this point in time."

"Seriously, let us out! We're going to die down here!" Eren shouted, getting angry at the man. He grabbed a hold of the gate to see if it would open, but it was locked with a key.

The brunet walked back to where Levi and his friends were standing behind the small group of people.

"We need something to push through the gate. Like that bench." Eren said, moving towards a bench against the wall.

He started using all his strength to pull the bench which was built into the floor, some other people around him assisted in it. They all pulled until it ripped off from the floor and it was free. Levi moved over to where the few people were still surrounding the gate and shouted at them to move out of the way, otherwise they would go down with the gate.

"Alright, on the count of three we push through. One, two, three."

The people ran with all of their might and pushed the bench through, scaring the man on the other side. He ran away and up the nearest staircase. The gate fell down after a few rampages and they were free to leave third class. Eren and the others abandoned the bench on the ground and the brunet grabbed ahold of Levi. He helped her climb over the remnants of the gate and they proceeded to move up the short flight of stairs to the top deck, with Eren's friends following close behind.

When they got there, there were double the people there were before. The place was a madhouse. People were pushing and shoving, trying to get spots for themselves on lifeboats.

"Great, music to listen to and fireworks to watch while I'm drowning. Now I know I'm in first class." They heard Jean say a few feet behind them.

The pair pushed through to the nearest lifeboat that was still boarding people. Eren noticed Levi's tension as she slowed down her movements when they approached the boat.

"Right now it's women and children only, sir." One of the crewmen said to Eren, who nodded.

He pushed Levi gently toward the boat that was already almost full, but the raven's feet were like they were glued to the ground beneath her, and she wouldn't let him push her any further. Eren lifted his hand to raise the girl's chin, so she was connecting her grey eyes to his green ones.

"I'm not getting in without you." She said, staring hard at him.

"You have to. I-"

Before he could finish, he noticed the girl's eyes move away from his and look behind him. He turned to face what she was looking at and was met by Erwin, staring directly at him.

"I should have known she'd be with you. Look at you, you're freezing." He said, removing his wool coat and placing it on Levi. He went to touch her face but Eren smacked his hand off of her and pulled her gaze off of the other man.

"You need to get on, Levi. I'll find another way off."

"You know what, Levi? I have a way for me to leave. If you get on this boat now, I'll save Eren a spot as well." The blond said.

"Yes. See, I'll find you after." Eren said, trying to reassure the young lady that everything would work out. He didn't really trust Erwin, but he needed to convince Levi to save herself without him.

"Okay. Fine." She said softly.

Eren quickly but softly pushed her towards the boat and lifted her into it. She didn't let go of his hand even while she sat in the seat. Her seat was the last open one on the small boat and it would quickly be hoisted down to the water. The crewmen began cutting the thick ropes that held the boat to the side of the ship.

"Make sure you come to me. Please, find a way off." Levi said, looking at Eren. She didn't entirely feel alright leaving him, but both men gave her no choice. So she complied.

She let go of Eren's large hand when the lifeboat began to slowly descend. She watched them disappear from her sight, but she could still hear them speak. Her heart almost stopped beating when she heard the two men talk.

"You're a great lier, Eren."

"Almost as good as you."

"I don't really have a way off for you. I have one for myself though. I always win. No matter what."

Levi wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She wanted to get off and strangle the man. No, she didn't entirely trust him before, but was he really that arrogant? Apparently so. Something inside of her snapped. The raven moved her body so quickly that nobody had time to stop her when she grabbed ahold of the side of the ship, pulling herself back onboard. Eren must have saw her, since she heard her name being shouted from him.

She pushed through the people on the deck and ran as fast as her small feet could take her. She ran down the hallway, towards the first class dining hall. She maneuvered around the tables that were still set and ran out of the door to the main lobby, where the grand staircase was. She was met by Eren running down the hall and meeting her.

The two ran into each other's arms, the boy lifting her up in the air. He placed a big kiss on her lips while she wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't let go. They continued to kiss multiple times before removing their lips.

"Why'd you get off? You're so stupid, Levi!" Eren said in a joking manner with a laugh, and Levi returned the laugh.

"I told you I can't leave without you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is coming to an end very soon. I've been writing it for a year now and the story is almost done. 
> 
> I really hate making Erwin the bad guy because I love him so much. I will be writing a lot more eruri fics after I finish this one, I'll be moving on from ereri writing. Eruri needs a lot more love.
> 
> If you didn't notice, Levi wasn't able to pull herself up when she tried committing suicide at the beginning but during this chapter she was able to pull herself up because she had something to push her to do it (Eren) thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: A lifeboat drill was scheduled to take place on board the ship the very day the Titanic hit the iceberg, but was canceled by the captain.
> 
> They probably should have went through with it..

"You should have stayed on that boat, Levi. You could have fallen when you climbed out."

"I told you, I can't leave without you. You jump, I jump."

Eren pulled Levi in for another long kiss. He caressed her soft raven locks while he had his other hand on her cheek, holding her head in place. She wrapped her arms around his neck in response, moving in closer to him on her toes if it was possible.

"We were only apart for a moment but I missed you so much." She said softly after they parted.

She moved in to place another kiss against the brunet's soft lips. Eren opened his eyes for a moment, and he noticed a tall figure in the corner of his eye. He quickly pulled away from Levi and turned to face the person that was standing a few feet away from the couple, above on a balcony at the top of the grand staircase. Erwin stood there with his other tall friend, staring directly down at the pair. Eren watched the blond man slowly move his hand from the inside of his coat, pulling out a silver pistol and pointing it directly at him.

Eren grabbed Levi's hand instantly before she could realize what was occurring, and ran with her. Erwin's shot flew past them, hitting a nearby table. Eren pushed her in front of him and quickly ushered her down the nearest staircase which spiralled downwards to the first class living arrangements.

"What the hell is he doing this for!" Levi screamed.

"I don't know, but keep running!"

They ran down every step while the other man followed them, shooting every few seconds. Shots were fired quickly, thankfully each missed them and hit nearby railings. Once they reached the bottom, they both jumped into the 4 feet of water and swam. There were dining tables previously set, all the dishes were floating on the surface as well as the tables. Eren heard Erwin's shots fall silent. He either ran out of bullets or realized the fight was futile and that he couldn't win Levi's heart by killing Eren.

They kept moving down the nearest hallway until they were out of the blond's sight. They stopped at the corner of two hallways to catch their breath. Neither noticed how ice cold the water was until they both began to shiver while their teeth chattered.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked, inspecting the girl for any possible wounds.

"Yes, the stupid idiot didn't hit me. He wasn't trying to get me. Are you okay?"

Eren nodded with a fond smile on his face. He just recently noticed how much of Levi's true personality came alive after separating her from her family. It truly showed how much they controlled and held her back. When he first met Levi, he'd never heard those types of words or that tone come out of her mouth. She was quieter, less feisty. He suspected that she was just trained by her mother not to say anything that wasn't ladylike, just like most young females. He figured Erwin didn't tolerate any attitude either. But he realized everything was just suppressed and the spark inside her was always there. He liked Levi with a little bit of sass, not the mindless and controlled young lady that contemplated suicide he first met.

Suddenly they heard a child's shrill scream. Both moving quickly to turn the corner, they saw a young boy standing outside of a doorway to a room most likely screaming for his parents. Levi placed her hand on Eren's arm to get his attention.

"We can't just leave him here, he'll drown." She said.

Eren hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to be selfish because that was the last thing that he was, but having another life in his hands was even harder at this time. But the raven was right. What kind of person would he be if he left a small child behind. He quickly moved down the hall and picked up the boy in his arms and ran back towards Levi.

"We need to go, now."

They ran in the direction they came from, but had to stop because there was a large amount of water rushing in and they could no longer make it back out that way. They turned and ran in the other direction, and they ran into an older man who looked panicked. He pulled the little boy out of Eren's arms and ran away.

"That's not the right way, we can't go." Levi said when Eren moved to pull her in the same direction.

"That way is flooded, we have to go this way."

Before Levi could respond, they saw a very big wave of rushing water come towards them from the direction the father and son went. The two hustled away from it and back the way they came, even though it was flooded. They were unable to run faster than the water, and it knocked them both off their feet. The force was strong enough to push them along down the hallway with no problem. They locked hands in order to stay together as best as possible while being forced down the hall.

They came to an abrupt halt, when the water threw them face first into a locked gate with brutal force. Levi grabbed ahold of the gate and tried to pull it open to no avail.

"It's locked again!" She shouted, still struggling to try and possibly break it apart.

"We need to go a different way somehow!" Eren replied.

The latter grabbed ahold of the pipes on the ceiling, after assisting the raven to do the same. They used the pipes like monkey bars in order to move down the hallway with assistance from the current of the water. He soon realized they couldn't do this for very long, the water would just pull them under. He climbed to another doorway locked with a gate, and pulled Levi to stand in front of him against the gate.

The young lady turned her head around to see the water level was getting higher in seconds. She turned back and began to shout for help.

"Help! Someone unlock this gate!"

"Help! We're stuck down here!" Eren yelled.

Wet and sloppy footsteps on carpet were heard, before a middle aged man in white working uniform appeared in front of them, continuing on up the stairs in front of them.

"Please sir, unlock this gate." Levi shouted.

The man turned and looked at the couple, he hesitated before coming down the stairs and pulling a ring of keys from his pocket. He fumbled with them, trying to find the correct key. He tried multiple keys and couldn't find it. The man's hands were jittery, barley holding onto them. He was obviously full of anxiety, the water level was even higher. It was rushing past the gate and was as high as the man's stomach. The panic took over and the man cropped the keys. They tumbled into the 5 foot high water under Levi and Eren.

"I'm so sorry! I have to go, I don't have anymore keys!" He shrieked while leaving the pair.

"What do we do now! We're going to die!" Levi cried.

Eren didn't reply to her. In the heat of the moment, he held his breathe and ducked under the cold water. He dove down to the ground, feeling the floor with his hands hoping he'd come in contact with the ring of keys. He found them in the middle of the hall, and grabbed them while coming up to take in a breathe.

"I got them! Which one is it?" He yelled.

"Try the short one!"

Eren stuck his hand back under the water towards the key hole, shoving the key in. The flickering lights made it hard for him to see what he was doing.

"Hurry, Eren!" Levi shouted, trying her best to keep her head above the water.

Eren managed to successfully turn the key in the hole and unlock the gate. He pushed it open and pulled the girl along with him up the stairs.

They made it above the water and they could now walk with no resistance against them except for their soaking wet clothes. They ran up another flight of steps and reached the first class captain's dining hall. Eren pulled Levi behind him, past a person that was standing staring at a clock on the wall above a large fireplace. They ran a few feet before Levi let go of Eren's hand. When he turned to grab it again, the raven was walking towards the person.

"Hanji!"

They turned to look at Levi with a straight face, which was very unusual. Usually they were always smiling. Hanji was one of the only people who joked around with Levi and treated her as a human being before Eren came around. Levi moved to them and wrapped her arms around them in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't build you a stronger ship, Levi." They mumbled, hugging the small raven.

"Aren't you going to try to make it out?"

"No, I can't."

"We have to go, Levi. Now." Eren said, prying Levi off of her friend.

"Wait," Hanji said, turning to grab their life vest from the table beside them and placing it in Levi's hands, "please, be safe."

"Thank you, Hanji." Levi said, turning to leave with the brunet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking there's about 4 chapters left of this story, maybe 5. It's going to bug me to have an uneven amount of chapters as a final, so I might try to pull through and have extras. I watch the movie as I write this, just to help me get through it and there's 40 minutes left from where I took off. So it's definitely coming to an end. There was a lot of action in this chapter and it was very hard to write but I hope you liked it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: 825 tons of coal were used everyday to operate the titanic. 
> 
> *i included a diagram of what is happening to the ship, its attached inside the story so when you see the underlined word, click it. I can't describe it very well, so the diagram will help if your not following what I'm saying.*

****Armin still stood in the control room, watching the commotion through the large glass windows. He had decided to stay in his area. Minutes ago, he had tried to join his crewmen on the main deck to help detach lifeboats from the railings. But he felt very grim and he found himself unable to do anything but stare in disbelief. His men threw questions at him, which he was unable to answer. What upset him the most was when a young women with a baby approached him, asking him where to go to find an empty lifeboat. That too, he couldn't answer.

He took one last look outside the window at all of the people, the last he noticed before he looked away was a young man with blood pouring out of his chest, another holding onto him trying to stop it.

He was having a hard time standing up straight on the hardwood floor. The ship was sinking at an angle and the bow was already almost fully submerged in water. The blond assumed that in minutes, the entire front end of the ship would be completely gone, while the back half would come soon after. That meant he only had minutes of his life left. He had decided he wanted to be left alone for his last breathe, nobody else accompanied him in the room.

Armin expected this to be his first successful voyage, to be praised for controlling the largest ship ever built. Instead it would be the opposite. He would make history, just not in the way he wanted. He would be taking many lives as well.

When he pulled himself out of his thoughts, he noticed that water was pushing up against the windows in front of him. Before he knew it, the windows cracked and water was rushing in at a rapid speed.

* * *

Eren and Levi ran up the deck with other hoards of people that were also looking for the same thing as them. Lifeboats. Since Levi had jumped out of the one she was put in earlier, Eren needed to get her another one. The pair stopped at the edge where the railing was and look over at the deck underneath where the lifeboats were. There were none left. Any of the ones that were left were broken in a rush to detach them, they were unusable. Many people chose to fight for their lives, trying to salvage the broken lifeboats, others just held onto walls for dear life. There were some people choosing not to fight at all, and some jumped off the deck below into the freezing waters early.

Eren looked to the left and noticed the entire front end of the ship was underneath water and now that he thought about it, the ship was tilted up. They needed to climb up to the back, to the part that was being raised into the air. The back end of the ship had a few minutes to spare, and would stay out of the water for longer than what the front end did. They could stay out of the water for longer if they hung on to the back.

"We need to stay on the ship as long as possible, the water is too cold to just jump in now." He said, turning to look at Levi.

The girl seemed to be noticing the same thing that he was. She was struggling to stand, and not fall down the deck.

"We don't have time to go all the way down there and around to the back. Those people will swarm us too." Levi said.

"Lets climb over the railing up there." Eren said, pulling Levi with him.

They ran through the swarms of screaming passengers to a railing that blocked off a five foot drop down to the deck below, which would lead them to the stairs to the end of the ship. Eren jumped over and landed on his feet, beckoning Levi to jump down too. She seemed very hesitant to do so, but obviously she realized she had no other choice. She grabbed a hold of the end of her damp dress in one hand and used to other to help herself climb over the metal bars. She jumped and he caught her before she could land on top of someone else. They kept running amongst others that were aiming to get to the same spot.

Eren used the railing beside him to help them walk up the tilted deck. He kept one hand connected to Levi's hand, and the other gripped the bars. They made it to the staircase, where multiple people filed up on. When it was finally their turn to go up, Eren noticed the person in front of them was mumbling prayers and walking extremely slowly.

"Even though, I walk through the valley of death-"

"You wanna walk a little faster through that valley of yours there?" Eren shouted at the man, pushing the man up the stairs quicker.

They made it to the top of the stairs finally and Eren pulled Levi, who made a funny noise, a little to harshly to railing. He needed to see how much the bow had been submerged. It was now completely under water, meaning they only had a few minutes before the other end sunk too. He pulled the raven along, making their way up to the top rail. They passed a priest who had a couple of people attached to his hands while he said a prayer with his eyes closed.

When they got to the top, there were already men and women who had the same idea as them and were holding onto the bars. Eren grabbed ahold of one and pulled himself up to where he was comfortable standing, or as comfortable as he could get in this circumstance. He pulled the raven up with him and held her against his chest. She had her hands tightly placed on his waist.

While she placed her head against his chest, she took a look around at her surroundings. There were hundreds of people holding on for dear life, many of them screaming for help. Besides the situation occurring, the raven recognized where she was. This was the exact spot she and Eren met. It wasn't exactly a good thing that brought them together, but Levi was so grateful that they had met. He saved her from possibly making the worst decision of her life. If Eren hadn't been sitting on the bench a few feet away from her, she would have jumped off into the ocean. Eren also saved her from marrying someone that would have kept her glued to his side.

"Eren, this is where we met. This exact spot." She whispered softly, but loud enough that he could hear her over the commotion.

Eren smiled at the girl and leaned down to place a kiss on her raven hair. He wrapped his arm even more tightly around her waist and held her closer to him. Eren noticed that the ship was starting to become straight against the water, as if it were regularly sailing and not sinking. But the remaining part of the front was still tilted up. When he looked further down to the front, he noticed that both parts of the ship were separating from each other. He could hear a loud creaking sound that was increasing in volume. Soon enough, it was loud enough to silence all of the alarmed passengers who realized what was happening. It was breaking in [half](https://blogs.scientificamerican.com/guest-blog/files/2012/04/titanic_sequence_6a.jpg) quickly and Eren reacted quickly.

He climbed over the bars that he was previously holding on to, keeping his feet on the bottom bar of the 3, without letting go of Levi's hand.

"We need to hold onto this side. It's breaking in half and this side is going to sink straight down. We'll fall if we stay on that side. Climb over." Said Eren, pulling Levi over.

She placed her feet on the bar above the one Eren's were on and stood in front of him, holding on for her life. A few other people did the same thing as them once they realized what was happening.

There was a deafening crack sound, and when the two looked down the ship had broke into two pieces, the first piece being pulled under water. When Levi saw it sink under the surface of the ocean, she closed her eyes. She was terrified. She didn't know how to swim but she was going to have to learn quickly. She did have a life vest on, which would help her. Though on top of that, like Eren had told her, the water was absolutely freezing and she would probably die of hypothermia within an hour along with Eren.

"We're going to be pulled under the water. You need to hold your breath as long as you can, alright?" The brunet spoke in her ear, "once you're under water, kick until you get to the surface. I don't care what happens, don't let go of my hand and just kick until your above water. There's going to be suction and it's going to try to pull you under."

"Okay." Levi said, clenching her eyes shut as tight as she could, as if she couldn't see what was happening, then it wasn't really occurring.

The end of the ship bobbed for a few seconds, before she felt it being sucked down fast. She could hear splashes of bodies below her hitting the water, along with the screams of people who had yet to fall in. Drops of cold water were flying around and some landed on her exposed face.

"Hold your breath now!" She heard Eren shout.

She took a large breath in and held it. She felt an ice cold sensation envelope her body in an instant. Her body was ripped apart from the ship, while her other hand held Eren's. She kicked her legs as hard as she possibly could. It was nearly impossible, her body was being pulled further underneath the water. She tried her best to keep her grip on Eren's hand but she could and the two parted. She started using her arms to flail around and try to get to the surface.

She moved her arms up and down while her legs kicked back and forth, until she was at the top. She instantly inhaled oxygen, as if she had never had it before.   
She kept moving her legs to keep herself above water while looking around for Eren.

"Eren!" She cried.

There was no reply except for the screaming of other people who were flailing around in the ocean, trying desperately to find a hold on something to ground themselves. Levi felt a weight on her shoulders, she looked behind her and saw someone trying to use her as a floating device. They pushed her head under water but she fought back as hard as she could. She pushed the body off of her head and instantly, the weight was gone. She heard a sound of bone against bone and saw Eren punching the person off of her.

"Let's get away from these people!" He said, "swim over here."

He slowly swam to away from the hundreds of people, leaving time for Levi to follow him. They swam to a large piece of debris from the ship, it looked like part of a first class fireplace. It was large enough to hold one body.

"Try to get on this." Eren said, pushing Levi on top of the debris.

She attached her hands to the end of it and tried to pull herself up on top of it. She didn't distribute her weight evenly and the door flipped over top of her. Eren tugged it away from her while she came back up. She attempted again to climb on top, but this time she brought her knees on top of it while she pulled herself on. She laid on her stomach, facing Eren. There was a small space left beside her, but it wasn't big enough for Eren to fit on.

The boy stayed in the water, his hands connected to Levi's in a lock and his face in front of her's. He placed a kiss on her cold hands, breathing warm air onto them.

"W-we'll wait here until someone comes to rescue us. I'm sure someone will come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, there's only one chapter left after this. I realized there was less content to write left than I though there was. I've also been writing this story for a year and I have other ideas that I want to write now, I'm ready to move on from this. The last chapter will be posted sometime next month.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: 6000 artifacts have been recovered from the wreck today.

Eren and Levi stared into each others eyes for a very long time. Levi didn’t know what to say to the man in front of her. While she watched his eyes, she noticed his focus shifted from place to place, looking away from her.

"Levi," the brunet spoke quietly, while his gaze focused back on Levi’s, "I want you to know that if I die here, I want you to forget about me. I want you to find another person, have children, and be happy. I want you to go to an amusement park, go horseback riding, go swimming. I want you to have fun. Don’t let this affect you."

Levi stared in shock at him.

"Y-you’re not going to die here!" She attempted to shout, "we’re going to leave when someone comes. We’re going to have a life together, have children together."

She saw him smile, and he squeezed her hand as best as he could before he went silent, for a long time.

Levi gently held on to Eren’s cold hands while she stared at them. One of his wrists was adorned with ice cold metal from the handcuffs she previously broke him free of.

Eren’s hands were cold. It was expected, considering that he was floating in freezing water. But they felt deathly cold. Her own hands felt numb, she could barley move them. She could barley move any part of her body. She didn’t even have any energy to close her eyes, so she stared at Eren’s. She couldn’t see those emerald stones, his eyes were clamped shut.

After awhile they had quit speaking to each other. She noticed Eren’s eyes close a few moments after that, but she had no strength to ask him to keep them open. Levi truly believed nobody was coming to rescue them, and that they were going to die there.

Her mind was completely blank, due to hyperthermia. She was gradually freezing to death.

While she stared at Eren’s face, she was able to see Eren’s previously wet head of hair and eyelashes. There were crystals of ice formed all over them and there was probably the same along hers. Before her mind went blank, she did comprehend that at one point, Eren had grabbed at the collar of his shirt and gave it one tug with his free hand before it fell limp again. She was too weak to even wonder what that was about.

She lay on the piece of debris, for god knows how long. To her, it felt like years. After a little while in, she felt her toes get oddly warm.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a quick moving light for a second. She was just going to let it go, assume she was beginning to hallucinate before death. But she saw it again.

It seemed as if it was getting closer and brighter. It was moving from side to side. She used all of her strength to move her head so that It slammed down onto the debris and lolled on the left side of body, in the direction of the light.

She watched it. It moved quickly. it didn’t take very long for it to begin to move in front of her, only to pass her. As if she was no longer freezing to death, her mind suddenly cleared.

She realized that was a lifeboat coming back to save them.

They probably assumed everyone was dead, she needed to get their attention fast.

Her body was heavy and hard to move. She felt like she was trying to escape from quicksand. She slowly began attempting to move Eren’s hand, to wake him up.

"Eren. Eren, there here to save us. Wake up." She croaked. She didn’t receive a response. "Wake up! Wake up!”

He was already gone and it was too late. Levi needed to let Eren go, and save herself. Otherwise she was going to die next.

Levi moved her head down to kiss Eren’s blue hands.

"I won’t let go. I won’t ever let go.” She said.

After one last kiss, she pried his frozen fingers off of her hand, and let go. While she found the motivation to push herself into a sitting position, she didn’t look back at him. If she looked back, she wouldn’t be able to save her own life.

"Come back!" She tried yelling, but her throat was frozen.

Her eyes watched the lifeboat get further away. She scanned the area around her, looking at the floating bodies close to her. She noticed one of the men had a whistle attached to him. Without any other thoughts, she pushed her body into the ocean water. Her body was so numb that the temperature didn’t affect her any longer. She flailed and kicked until she reached the man a metre away from where she originally was. She ripped the whistle of of him brought it to her purple lips.

She took the deepest breath she could muster from her lungs, and blew hard into it. It was loud. She kept doing it, until she had to recover her breath. She noticed the light moving in her direction again, so she blew the whistle again. The light came closer and closer, until she made out the shape of a man standing in the boat with a flashlight, another man with two paddles.

"There’s a girl! She’s alive!" The one shouted.

Once the boat was right in front of her, she felt hands grab underneath her arms and pull her into the boat. When she was in, she had no strength to sit or stand up so she tumbled down to the floor.

The last thing she comprehended before she passed out was the man that previously held the flashlight grabbing a blanket and wrapping her up in it as if she were in a cocoon.

* * *

 

She woke up hours later. She was no longer in the tiny wooden lifeboat. She was on a larger ship again. Not as big as the Titanic, but still big. She sat on the deck still wrapped in the blanket and surrounded by other people in the same position as her.

While she looked around, she saw bright lights all around in the night sky. She also saw a green statue towering over them.

The Statue of Liberty.

They must have arrived in America.

The ship that she was on was the Titanic’s sister ship, which rescued stranded lifeboats hours after the wreckage. She was obviously still passed out when they were rescued.

She took a look around her again. There were servants walking around with clipboards to passengers, after they spoke to them they wrote something on those clipboards.

The raven stood up from her spot. While she continued glancing around, she saw a tall blond man in the corner of her eye. When she focused on him, she realized it was Erwin. She assumed her was looking for her, to see if she survived.

She snapped her gaze and her head away from him and stared down at her feet, praying the man wouldn’t notice her from behind. Her heart pounded as she stared down for minutes.

When she looked back up, he was gone.

Her attention was stolen when a servant approached her.

"Miss, may I have your name?" He said, pen ready on the paper.

She looked at him and said nothing for a moment, before she opened her mouth.

"Levi. Levi Jaeger." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the end of this story, and I hope you enjoyed my work. This chapter was probably lame because to be honest, I’m tired of writing this fic. it’s time to move on from this work and ereri. As I said before, I will no longer be writing anymore ereri fics because I don’t like ereri anymore. I apologize if any of you are expecting more from me. I only finished this fic because I didn’t want to abandon it halfway.
> 
> Thank you if you have followed this story for the past year, thank you for all your comments and kudos. I’m off to write other (eruri) fics!

**Author's Note:**

> I had no clue how poker works so i just wrote what I could for that scene lmao. Also keep in mind not every scene from the titanic movie that this is based off will be in here and not all are in the same order. Im really sorry for my bad writing skills, but this is for entertainment so I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
